Music Box
by Shattering The Silence
Summary: Rin is your average day girl, but that changed the day she died. Or so she thought. Forced into a strange new world, she finds herself hurdling into the depths of something far beyond her belief. With newly formed friendships, can they help fight her inner demons that threaten to destroy her? Future Gaara/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N! IMPORTANT! I have an old account named 'Rin-Gaara-Fan' and this will be a re-edit of my very first story 'Music Box'. Unfortunately, I cannot access my old account so I will be doing it here. Please enjoy!**

**Also, there is going to be a lot of major changes. When I read over my old story, I sort of cringed and laughed all at the same time. I sped the story very quickly and never had proper time for development and for that I'm terribly sorry. But it has given me a project! And I will be working on this story up until the end! After all, it was my very first story!:3**

* * *

**-Music Box-**

**Rin is your average day girl, but that changed the day she died. Or so she thought. Forced into a strange new world, she finds herself hurdling into the depths of something far beyond her belief. With newly formed friendships, can they help fight her inner demons that threaten to destroy her? **

* * *

**-Chapter 1: The day I died-**

* * *

You cant stop these things from happening. You can wish, you certainly can. Even pray but things like this are something inevitable. For someone of my age, our voice isn't often heard. _They_ say they're listening, but what they mean by that is 'shut up, I'm older and you're younger. I don't care what you have to say'.

There is a word for what we call them. And that world is _adults_. Nasty creatures they are. They love making up rules to boss us kids around and all we ask for is a little freedom. But that's asking for too much apparently.

I gruffly stomped around my room. Ripping clothes out of drawers and shoving them harshly into a luggage bag sprawled out across a small single bed. I wasn't going to forgive him. Him and that _cretin. _I don't know what he sees in that thing. He even tried to get me to call her 'mother'. Fat chance, I would never see that beast as my mother, let alone even acknowledge her as another human being.

But the nerve of him, the _fucking_ nerve. Wanting _me_ to move over there with that witch. Why cant he come and live with me here? In Britain? Nope. Asking too much. Now I have to get my ass in gear and move over there. To America. Who even asks their child to do that?

I was happy where I was, well as happy as I could be at this current time. I'd been living with a family friend named Angie for the past few months and she was glad enough to take me in. But here I was, being ripped out of another home- _again_. How many times is this going to happen?

"Stupid fucking dick head of a mother f-"

"Rin!" chortled the deep voice of Angie. I grumbled, unable to finish my sentence. Angie always had a deep voice, I had to stop myself laughing on few occasions at it, she sounded too much like a man but looked prim and proper like an elegant woman and would always blush if she heard me swearing before telling me off. But of course, I had gotten accustomed to her voice and actually found it comforting, oddly as it sounds.

"Yeah?" I called back, throwing a bunch of shorts and trousers into my overflowing luggage bag.

"The taxi is here, are you ready to leave?"

"Give me a second!"

I heaved my body over the bag, pulling with all my might to zip up the bag, which I found harder than I'd originally thought. But in the end I did finally manage it.

So this was it. I was moving again. Hopefully for the very last and final time. I sighed and stepped back, looking idly around. I wasn't here very long, I didn't have time to fully get used to the bedroom ether. It was a shame really, it was a nice small room. Could even call it cosy with a paint on fire place in the centre of one wall.

I reached up and gripped the thin chain around my neck. Stroking a small key shaped jewel gingerly. I can always hope, of course, hope that my dad leaves that wicked hag so we can live happily for once. Unlikely, but one can always dream. Maybe I can try and get them to break up, yeah…

I sighed, quickly skipping over to my bag and heaved it off the bed. I wheezed. It was heavier than I'd thought. Fuck sake.

In the end I managed to push it out of my room instead of carrying it, then continued on to push it down the stairs. Angie wasn't very impressed but brushed it off. I found it greatly uncomfortable saying my farewells to Angie, I was never good at saying goodbye and it made me nervous to no end.

Angie however, had tears brimming in the corner of her muddy brown eyes. She demanded I write to her every other week and tell her how everything is going. I nodded mindlessly, just wanting to get everything over and done with. I admit that I would miss her, but there was a slim chance I would see her again. Dad hadn't mentioned coming back for visits so I guess that was it.

I smiled lightly at her blubbering form. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Inside I knew nothing was going to be fine. It was a great pain in the ass knowing I'd be living in the same hose as that thing. I'm sure it would be somewhat durable…

Nah.

"Tell your dad I said hello and goodbye, wont you?" she asked, sniffling away into her hanky. I wrinkled my nose. Lovely.

"I promise." I smiled again.

Angie followed me out to the taxi awaiting in the driveway. A man leaned against the murky coloured car, puffing away at a cigarette. His giant hairy gorilla like arm leaned heavily against the top of the car as he watched me and Angie from the corner of his tiny eyes. A dulled yellow vest, that I assumed was once white, was stained in numerous places like it hadn't been washed in years. I could have even sworn I'd seen flies dying around him.

He grunted before hacking up a large green spit of saliva and spat it on the ground.

'_How fucking disgusting…'_

He, ungracefully, walked around to the passengers seat. His large stomach bumping into the hood of the car as he squeezed passed another car. I was definitely not going to enjoy this journey. He flicked the bud of his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. Clearly this guy didn't care about appearances. You could tell by his grey ragged greasy hair sticking up in every direction possible with a bald halo on the top of his head.

I turned to Angie with a both sad and disgusted face. She didn't look too impressed ether. She placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Be safe and remember, write to me."

I forced another smile and nodded. "I'll make sure to write to you ever week if I can."

And with one last nod, she hugged me for a moment before letting go. "You best leave now, don't want to keep your dad waiting."

I chuckled and turned back to the taxi and the man. He had grabbed my luggage and popped it into the boot of the car, struggling with the weight of course.

I hopped into the passengers seat and slammed the door behind me. I was hit by the strong smell of smoke. So it appeared the haggard man smoked inside his car too. I _really_ wasn't going to enjoy this.

Not long after, Angie had spoken to the man, handing over money for the taxi before he hopped into the car. I waved to Angie as the car began to purr to life, until she was long out of sight.

* * *

I sighed and leaned my head against the cool glass window, slouching back. Trees, houses and people floated by quickly. There was only one good thing about cars in my opinion, is that it helped me to sleep. But not in this case.

The man had puffed up another cigarette. I thought we were going to crash when he did that, he had fumbled with his lighter and had taken his hands off the wheel. Much to my distress we had wavered a little but he slammed his hands back down on the wheel, chuckling at my scared expression.

He was definitely going to be the death of me.

About ten minutes later, we had made it to a long bridge. I glanced out the window and saw another car, but this one had kids in it. Younger than me, they looked about 6 and 7. They were pulling faces at me. I held in my laugh as one kid pulled a piggy face. I pulled a face back, I could see them laughing at me.

I may only be 13 years of age, but mentally I felt 6.

It shocked me when the 7 year old stuck his middle finger up at me. Did he even know what that meant? Holy shit. The 6 year old continued to copy. I frowned at them, sticking two of my middle fingers back up at them.

I instantly regretted it. The parents at the front, I assumed, turned in my direction. The woman had a look of shock on her face whereas the man glared fiercely. I watched his lips move, I could tell he was swearing at me. I'm going to guess that's where the kids got it from.

I shied away from the window, ducking my head out of sight.

The driver of the taxi rolled down his side window, blowing the remainder of the smoke in his lungs out Leaning out one giant gorilla arm, he once again pinged the end of his cigarette out. Only this time it hit the car with the children in it. The man in that car was still looking at me, and saw what the driver had done.

Distantly I could hear him curse loudly and even said words I'd never heard before. I was definitely going to use them.

Purely out of anger, the enraged parent swerved into us. Jostling us on the bridge. I frantically gripped my seatbelt. Was he crazy? The parent jabbed into us again. The man driving us hissed curses out his window, slamming into the family's car.

"Are you an idiot!?" I screeched at him. He wasn't listening, the two of them were having a cursing war while hitting each other with the cars. Loud honks from behind were heard of course, because of that I wasn't able to hear every swear they used. Unfortunately.

It was at that point that the guy slammed harder into us, causing the gorilla like man to spiral out of control. I let out a squeak of fright, my eyes wide and unwilling to blink until we stopped moving. The car spiralled out of control.

Before I even knew it, my body began to lurch upward as if I were on a rollercoaster. The hair began to raise on my arms and on the back of my neck.

And as quickly as I began to move upward, I was slammed back down. Rather harshly too. A burning sensation clutched the back of my neck, I winced in the pain. It wasn't a second later that I realised what had happened.

We had fallen from the bridge and were being submerged in water. Worst part? The window was open. I didn't hear anything from the man, he had slumped forward and was unmoving. I tried to shake him, but I didn't get a response.

"Screw it…" I hissed, trying to unfasten my seat belt. I became more frantic when I noticed it wasn't going to budge. Shakily, I tried to rip it off, but to no avail.

This was when the real panic settled in. The water that was flooding in helped to push us down into the water. It wasn't a few moments before the water had gotten to my chin. I continued to claw at the seat belt, it just wasn't going to budge.

'_I was right, he really __**was**__ going to get me killed!'_ I let out a small cry before sucking in as much air as I could.

Now completely submerged in water. I was coming to facts with that I was going die. And I began to think about all things I was never going to be able to do.

Never going to see my dad again. Never going to have my first legal drink. Never going to have my first kiss or have a boyfriend- or a girlfriend, whatever would float my boat, you know? Never going to smoke a cigarette and tell everyone how horrible it was. Never going to get married. Never going to be drunk and swear at old people. Or have a swearing argument with them. Fuck! Never going to be able to swear again! Hell! I'll never be able to try out those new swears!

I need a fucking miracle right now.

But that was it, I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Water pooled in through my mouth. I tried to scream but all that came was the air bubbled that was trapped in my lungs.

I wasn't as bad as I'd thought. It didn't _exactly_ hurt when the water went in. My body was jerking all over though, clawing for air. But it never came.

Seconds felt like hours, before finally I gave up fighting.

My last viable sight was the black water we were falling toward. After that, nothing.

* * *

**Please leave a review! It will greatly be appreciated! Constructive criticism is also very much appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just like to inform anyone who is offended by any swears that may be mentioned that I'm sorry. It's only for a laugh, so please I don't intend to offend. Please review and enjoy:3**

* * *

**-Chapter 2: Trapped-**

* * *

I never knew what it was like to die, I've read about it of course, but to _experience_ it is an entirely different matter. I've heard that some people have died on the operating table, but were brought back and they had spoken out about the experience. Some claim to see a bright light and others claim they're walking through fields of multicoloured flowers. However, I never saw a bright light, nor a field of flowers. I waited and waited, but still nothing, it was the abyss of a dark and never ending pool. You could say I floated, but it felt more like a sinking feeling.

I had almost came to the conclusion I was trapped in limbo. I was taught about that in school, well not exactly taught per say, more like over heard the teachers whispering. I don't believe in heaven or god or whatever, but for some fucking reason I wasn't in, what Angie would call, 'heaven'. But why the hell not? I never purposely hurt someone- well maybe that one kid. He just annoyed the shit out of me…

It was frustrating. I didn't know what the hell to do. Should it be I stay here for the rest of my, uhm, 'life'. I don't think I could handle that. It was boring. And dark. Not to mention it was quite chilly. I have no idea how I can even feel, I'm supposed to be dead. Come to think about it, shouldn't that taxi driver be floating about here somewhere? Because if _he_ went to heaven and I find out about it, I will certainly have something to say about that.

I grumbled incoherently. I really did wonder how long I'd be stuck here for. And with no one to talk to, how dreadful. I mean if you think about it, I shouldn't be the only one here, right? I might swear a lot, hell, I swear more than anyone my own age- could that be the reason I'm here? I let out a loud groan, I want to do something. But guess what? There's nothing to do here but, how can I put this, sink?

Fuck it. Might as well see if anyone else is here, wouldn't hurt, would it?

I sucked in a gust of air. "Hello?" My voice rang around me. Echoing hello back to me. Well that's a plus, I suppose, I can talk to myself. I'm definitely going to go crazy here. Maybe I can try out my new swears… yeah. But if someone _is_ here I really do hope I don't scare them away.

Well here goes nothing.

"Smeg head! Turbo slut! Son of a cracker! Christ on a bike!"

I waited a moment. Expecting a reply from someone, anyone. But still, there was no response. I was sure that was going to do it. Apparently not. Ugh, maybe some more swears will do the trick…

Before I could think about saying anymore of the new swears I'd saw a small flash flicker not too far away. It glistened lightly, like a star in the night sky. More lights flickered in different directions, spreading around like shining diamonds. Maybe I'd caused some sort of reaction with my vulgar language. A grin swept across my lips. Maybe that was the key to getting out of this- cursing. Yes. That had to be it.

Sucking in another gust of air, I prepared myself for more swears. Yet before I had the chance, the air trapped itself inside me, refusing to budge. The shining star like diamonds began to swirl into something like a spinning vortex of black and white.

My chest began to tighten around me before I began to cough uncontrollably. I felt like I was about to be sick with all the coughing, my brain throbbed and pounded, like it wanted to combust in on itself. I made a gagging noise, and something wet dripped out from my mouth. It wasn't saliva, I was certain of that. It continued to flood out until I finally realised it was water.

A burning ache situated itself in both my chest and throat. It was like someone placed water and ice inside me. It hurt. _a lot_. Is this what I get for swearing? A few swears couldn't hurt someone, right? Or maybe this was for all the times I've cursed.

The swirling vortex like thing began to blotch in different places. I strained to keep my eyes open, to see what was going on. But my body didn't want that. And once again, I slipped back into the darkness that threatened to take over.

* * *

**I know it's pretty short, but the next chapter is sure to be longer. Please review! It would give a great confidence boost and encourage me! But most of all, I truly hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3: Alive?-**

* * *

I really had no clue what was going on. I was of course conscious to the fact my chest hurt, rather badly too. It was like someone had rubbed sandpaper down my throat and continued to pour liquefied iron down me. I really don't know what I could have done to deserve this. Maybe I was in hell. I mean, if I _am_ dead, why shouldn't I be a bit open minded about things? Wasn't too late, right? Maybe by some stroke of luck I'll be sent to heaven. Oh boy, I do hope.

I had my assumptions in order, two really. One I can assume I'm in hell because my dad never took me to church. Or, because I was a good for nothing brat. I like the first one. I remember asking him when I was younger why I never went to church, most of the people in my school went. He didn't exactly give me a direct answer, he said something about brainwashing but I never really understood that. I had also asked my grandfather why I never went to church, I got a somewhat better response, if you could call it that. He babbled on about how all churches were cults. I don't see how though. I had even asked a few other family members, only response I got was 'I don't believe in all that biblical nonsense.'

I had, on one occasion, snuck into the local church. In my opinion, I found it quite distressing. There was a beady eyed man droning on about the bible and how we will find guidance in praying to our lord and saviour. But in other words, pray to thin air and hope it will solve all our problems and answers. After a few lines spoken from the bible, they began to sing. I didn't stay too long after that, it sort of freaked me out- not the church itself, but how so many graves were situated quite closely to the building.

I was disgruntled. Mainly because I was stupid enough to even go inside a church, hoping for answers but was met by boring speeches about this and that. I never went back, I can tell you that much. I groaned, I just wanted to actually _see_ something right now, anything. I don't know, but this was getting really annoying.

Before I even realised it, my eyes had fluttered open without even knowing it. It was almost nauseating, my head spun in ways I never thought possible. It didn't help when a light was being shot in your eyes, it burned and needless to say I shied away from it almost instant. My hands found its way to my face and clamped themselves over my eyes.

Hissing, I began to recoil as my hands soon fled from my face and clawed at my throat. If I thought it hurt before, this was worse. I cracked an eye open, allowing it to adjust to the current situation. Slowly, I reopened the other eye until I was greeted by a tall white room with the distinct smell of disinfectants lurking in the air.

My vision was still blurry, but I could only make out that I was indeed in a room, though I couldn't really see anything else that was going on.

Something pushed me down by my shoulders when I attempted to sit up. I tried to fight against it, trying to push whatever had me held down, off me. Low murmurs broke through my thrashing and frantic attempts to get away from the force pushing me down.

"Shh…" whispered a voice quite close. "Rest some more."

"Fuck you." I hissed through my aching throat. There was a blurred like silhouette floating over my head, followed by two others. My frantic behaviour was quickly subdued as I felt more pressure holding me down by the legs and head.

"Quickly, get the needle." called one other voice.

"Wha-" something sharp pricked my arm. I cringed against it. What the hell was going on?

I saw a quick glow and flash of greed, before my eyes unwillingly slid shut again.

* * *

The next time my eyes opened, I was more cautious. But soon came to realise no one was rushing up to 'stab' me with anything. My throat, shockingly, no longer hurt. Just felt dry and thick. Nor did my chest hurt. Had I imagined the pain? I couldn't have, it was clear as clear could be. I gingerly lifted a heavy arm and stroked my soothed throat. Very strange. By this point I was surprised I hadn't been thrown into a pit of burning lava. After all, this _is_ hell. Or was the whole 'you will be thrown into the pits of hell and burn for all eternity' complete bull?

After I rummaged my mind for the answer to what was going on, I quickly noticed, the once bright room was dull and dimly lit by a small lamp in the farthest corner from me. Slowly, I eased myself up, propping back on my elbows to have a look around.

I initially thought the room was a lot bigger, but turned out it was smaller. Maybe the light made it appear larger. There were two posters on one of the walls, which I found oddly placed. One of the posters had a smiling boy showing his rather large teeth with braces on them. The other picture had a female with perfectly straight and white teeth. Underneath wrote, 'remember to brush'. Of course, it reminded me of the dentist. But why on earth would that be in a place like this?

Heaving myself up further to sit properly, I scrunched my nose as my head spun briefly. It settled quickly however, allowing me to further my investigation of inspecting the room.

I came to find I was sitting next to a window, how I didn't realise before I'll never know. I also learned that hell had a day and night time. Of course I'm assuming the first time I awoke it was light outside whereas now it was dark outside so unfortunately I couldn't have a look outside.

"Oh, you're awake…" spoke a tired voice.

I choked in fright, my head spinning around. My heart almost leaped out my chest. I thought I was the only person in here. Of course, I was wrong. There, lying very still in a single plain white bed laid a boy. His head was facing in my direction. I was almost creepy. A dulled white bandage with spots of red clung to his head. There was a rather big plaster on his lower right cheek too. But that's really not what I was looking at. It was, if you could call it that, his eyebrows. They were absurdly thick, actually, they were the bushiest 'eyebrows' I'd ever seen. They almost seemed fake.

"Eh?" I could have smacked myself. I sounded like an idiot.

He smiled a small smile. It never fully reached his eyes-

Oh yeah, now that I think about it, his eyes were strangely round and small. Along with his eyelashes which sprouted out more on his lower eyelids, which I surprisingly can see from all the way over here. Quite odd looking, but I was taught to never judge on appearances, even if they're weird looking like this guy.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, turning to look at the ceiling. "I'm Lee by the way."

I tried to look away from him. But damn, those eyebrows really caught your attention. I scratched my chin subconsciously, something I did when I was nervous. "I, uhm, yeah I'm feeling better I suppose. The names Rin."

He nodded lightly. "That's good."

An awkward silence fell over us. Well, for me it was very awkward. A stranger asking how I was in a place like this, wherever this place was. It was slowly daunting on me why he was here. The last thing I remember was being alone in a dark place and now this.

Summoning up my courage after a prolonged period of awkwardness, I asked the question I've been longing to have answers to. "So, uhm, where am I?"

He turned back to me, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. Please tell me he know where we are, but it didn't take him long to answer. "The hospital." he deadpanned.

My brows knitted together. That was something I certainly didn't expect to hear. Did hell have a hospital or-

"So I'm not dead?" it surprised me how quickly and mindlessly I replied back. But of course, I _really_ didn't expect to be in a hospital. If the case was true, then my dad should be here somewhere. Or Angie. Hopefully not the witch.

"What?" he mused "What would give you that idea?"

I laughed nervously, scratching my chin again. "Uhm, just kidding. But this isn't hell, right?"

"What?"

I think I may be confusing him. But who could blame me? I really did think I was dead. Of course I had questions I was wanting answered. Though it is a little ridiculous the way it sounds, even more so asking someone I never met nor saw in my entire life. Besides, he didn't look that much older, maybe a year or so but who would really know? I would be rude to ask.

"Joking, joking…" He gave me a few odd stared but soon continued to stare at the ceiling again. Now, _if_ I do believe him, which I still have some doubts, who could have dived in a saved me? And what of that taxi driver? Was he alive? "So, uhm, why are _you_ in the hospital?"

He shrugged gently, but never answered. What I did notice was how his face changed, it was almost angry but you could also say it was sad. It just laid there, glaring at the ceiling. Have I said something I should have? Well, knowing me, I probably had.

"So why am I in the hospital?"

He turned back to me, giving me a strange look of disbelief. "You don't know?" I shook my head. "Really?" I shook my head again. Lee sighed and turned back to the ceiling. "You nearly drowned, that's what I heard the doctor saying."

_Nearly_? I nearly drowned? How can I nearly drown when in fact I know I did drown? Ugh. I was going to ask Lee a few more questions until I noticed he had his eyes closed. Probably wanted to sleep, would it be wrong of me to try and ask him more questions?

That would probably be a wrong move… Fuck. I'll let him sleep, but I had a lot of questions, so he'd better be prepared when he wakes up.

* * *

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you think! I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4: Strange People-**

* * *

The sun hadn't completely risen, yet by each second it seemed to become brighter. I had been surprised momentarily when the lamp had gone out, but agreed with the fact that it could or was on an automatic timer. But it gave me something to look at when the sun began to rise, you see, Lee hadn't woken up yet. So I was left to be bored once again. But seriously, if I thought I was bored before, this was torture. Knowing I could have potential answers but also knowing you didn't want to disturb the person that may or may not have them was daunting.

It felt like hours I'd been sitting here. The left side of my buttocks had gone numb so I had to adjust myself numerous times to stop the inevitable from happening; pins and needles. It didn't help of course but it was somewhat durable. That was not long after Lee had woken up. Some time after that it got worse, I had no idea how it could have gotten worse but it did. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I had to pee like crazy.

It took me awhile in getting out of the bed I was in. I was quite nervous after all, not because there was someone else in the room, but because I don't like peeing with people so close by. Unfortunately there was of course a private bathroom in the room we were in so I was wasn't able to distance myself. So with a newly found confidence to urinate, I flung my legs off the edge and stood slowly.

I almost tripped on few occasions. I had no idea why my legs were acting the way they were, but they felt like they had something weighing them down, it even crossed my mind that I might have invisible shackles on and they were holding me back, I pushed that to the farthest corner of my mind though. I had tiptoed past Lee and made it to the white door. I wasn't sure at first, there was some sort of funny scribbles written on the door. Almost as if it were in a different language. But even if that was true, you can always find a bathroom, no matter what language it's in. Just look for the stick figure. Always look for the stick figure.

I spent a good while in the bathroom, willing myself to pee, but still nervous Lee might hear me. I became fed up after awhile and just did it, I hoped he hadn't woken up however, but if he had I suppose I'd have to act nonchalantly despite the inner turmoil of being heard. I don't know why I was like this, I just was. It took me a long time to even use the bathroom in Angie's house too, it started off with me only using the bathroom when she was out but I slowly grew in confidence.

I came to realise it was a bad idea to spend too much time in the bathroom. Apparently one of the nurses had come in for a routine check and freaked out when she found my bed empty. This caused a lot of trouble on my behalf. Not an hour after that happened I was found back in the bed. I was scolded for no reason, all I wanted to do was use the toilet.

After being scolded I had attempted to ask one of the nurses a question but she shushed me and told me to rest up. As if I needed any. She had handed me a glass of water and what I think was painkillers, I took them ether way. It's not like they were going to poison me, right? I was greedy with the water, it only took me a few gulps to finish it but it still wasn't enough. I did ask for more but was refused. For what reason, I'll never know.

It was about half an hour later that I began to feel weird. My eyes began to droop and I was becoming dizzy. I wanted to swear and curse the nurses as it appeared they had drugged me. What made it worse is I consented to it. Is that what they do in this hospital? Knock you out every opportunity they get? If that's the case then I'm certainly wanting to file a report on them. I'm sure my dad can help me get them in trouble. We'll see.

* * *

It hadn't taken me long to wake up for the third time. I felt groggier than ever, more so than the first two. What was in that drug? I rubbed my pulsing head and sat up, making a groaning noise with apprehension. I don't think I'll be accepting anymore 'painkillers' anytime soon.

A low buzz of voices could be heard approaching the door leading to the room I was in. I almost froze, what if they drug me again? Oh, fuck, I cant be dealing with that.

The door handle rattled before opening, revealing two nurses and one, I presumed, doctor. They quickly fled to Lee's sleeping form. Checking the bandage on his head and plaster on his cheek. I was surprised when they pulled the covers back, not because I was expecting him to be naked, god no. It was one side of his body. It looked completely mangled and bloody, wrapped up by bandages. I could see some yellowish stains which seemed puss had built up and infection was forming, soaking through the bandages on his leg.

My stomach churned uneasily, it was sickening to look at. And painful. I couldn't help but wonder what had happening to him. There had to be a good reason why he didn't tell me what happened to him. It was shocking that he didn't show any pain in his face, if that was me I'd be squealing and lurching in agony. Unless he was heavily medicated on morphine or some other form of painkiller.

The doctor whispered something into the nurses ears. They nodded and grabbed a curtain, closing it around them. All of course, the doctor who had noticed I was awake and began to approach. I grimaced as he came closer, I don't really want to be put back to sleep right now.

He smiled at me kindly, scrapping a metal chair from under the bed, which I had no idea was there, and sat down. He held a clip board in his hands and picked out a pen that was inside his white doctors coat. I eyed his suspiciously.

But before he had a chance to say anything, I broke in. "Where's my dad?" I asked.

He arched a dark eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"Is my dad here?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, you came here alone. No one has come to visit." I wanted to say something, but he held up his hand to silence me. I gritted my teeth. "We've not had the chance to catch your name yet, you see you're not registered at this hospital."

I frowned. Not had the chance? They've had two already, but no, they wanted me to 'rest'. Was he not informed I had awoken? Because if that was the case then clearly the nurses were doing a terrible job. As for not being registered, how the hell can that happen? I _am_ registered, unless by some twist of unfortunate luck someone had taken me to the wrong hospital, which I highly doubted. But again, I had drowned so it wouldn't matter which hospital I was at as long as I got there. Which was fair enough.

I sighed and slouched slightly. "My name's Rin Suzuki."

He nodded and scribbled my name down. "Age?"

"Thirteen."

It went on like that. Asking me odd and strange questions. Some were normal, but others were completely bizarre. It went from my basic questions like blood type to 'are you by any chance pregnant?', I gave him a few dirty looks after that. Did I look like I was pregnant? But I knew otherwise to question his authority, these were standard questions after all. I had told him where I lived, which of course I was greeted by a look of shock or disbelief like he'd never heard of the place before. But he did scribble it all down nonetheless.

A few questions caught me off guard. I stared at him like he was an idiot, what kind of question was that? 'Are you a ninja? If so, which academy were you trained under?' He was crazy. Yes, definitely crazy. I definitely am _not_ a ninja, nor anywhere near ninja standards. In fact, for a time I thought they weren't even real, only wrote about. I don't know if he's making fun of me or not, but I don't appreciate the way he's looking at me. Did he want me to lie and say I _am_ a ninja? Fucking tool. He should be asking relevant questions, not dumb ones.

The more questions he asked, the more unsure of me he became. He was almost looking at me as if I was an alien. And I sure as hell felt like one at this point. What kind of place was this? Ninjas? Ninja training academies? He even asked me if I came from a village and what country region I came from. I really had no clue how to answer those ones so I shrugged. He wrapped it all up asking if there was any possible ways of getting in contact with my parents. At this point I was mentally kicking myself, I didn't even know the home phone number. I told him I didn't know, he seemed to scrutinize me. It's not like I ran away.

When he finally decided to leave me alone, I had the feeling he seemed unsatisfied with my answers. In all honestly I didn't lie once. Nor did I swear, which surprised me.

One of the nursed withdrew from the veil of curtains surrounding Lee. She whispered to the doctor, he nodded and whispered something back. This caused the nurse to glace at me with an expression I couldn't decipher. I glared at her. And with that done, he left in what seemed like in a hurry with his clipboard.

It wasn't long until one of the other nurses stepped out of the curtains, now pulling the curtain back so I could see Lee. It appeared they had put new bandages on him. They too left after the doctor, not offering a second glance at me.

The next few hours seemed to fly by. Another nurse I'd never seen before had came in once, she didn't look very kind. She had a constant frown as she stepped around the room, once to hand me some food. I didn't realise how hungry I was until then. My stomach growled angrily at me. I was given some fresh vegetable and a slice of cold ham and an apple on the side. I didn't care much for vegetables but I could have honestly eaten anything at that point. I quickly wolfed down the food, not savouring the flavour. It did satisfy me, but I wasn't expecting anything grand, if was of course a hospital after all.

The nurse glared at me, she didn't have the chance to leave before I swallowed everything hole. She was left to take the plates back and once again I was alone. I was just wondering when Lee was going to wake up, he couldn't sleep all day. Could he?

More hours flashed by and I was left to twiddle my thumbs in silence. That was of course until the door to the room opened once again. This time revealing two men. The first man that stepped through I had to stop myself from choking on my saliva. What the heck was he wearing?

He wore red and white robes of which I'd never even seen before. A large and strangely shaped white hat with red on it, also like before had the odd scribble of some unknown language on top. He was short, but most obviously was taller than me. His skin was pale and he had a wart on the left of his face, close to his nose. He also had a small silver goatee too. Wrinkles were also placed randomly across his face.

Behind him stood a taller man. A more intimidating man in my opinion. He wore an unkind façade accompanied by his scarred face, making him even more intimidating and scary. He wore a long black jacket that concealed most of his body. A top his head, however, I found most peculiar. It _looked_ like a bandana of sorts, but at the front there was a metal plate with something engraved into, which looked something similar to a leaf. He reminded me of a bully on the playground.

Strange people. Odd sense of wardrobe too.

The shorter and older man sat down in the metal chair beside my bed. His dark eyes were fixed on mine. I broke eye contact almost immediately. He cleared his throat, I glanced back up at him and again back down at the floor.

"Do you know who I am?" he spoke, his voice wasn't too deep. I looked back up, raising a questionable eyebrow in confusion. Was I supposed to know who he was? I shook my head, no. He placed his hands on his lap. "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. I'm also the Hokage of the hidden leaf village."

I gave him a look of disbelief. Did he take me for a sucker? There was no such place. Was this some practical joke? I had half the nerve to scour the room for hidden cameras. This wasn't funny, this was _sick_. I bet that witch set this all up. Sick fuck. For goodness sake, I _drowned_! And they're making up nonexistent places to set me up! The nerve.

"I've been informed by the doctor, your name is Rin Suzuki I presume?" I nodded, still not sure if I should speak to him. He nodded curtly. A few moments ticked by and I wondered what he wanted with me, but I didn't dare to ask. Probably because the guy behind him was boring holes into me. To say the least, it was nerve wracking. "You have very odd clothing." this 'Hokage' said, breaking the moment of silence.

I felt my head snap up. A glare working its way onto my face. Me? Odd clothing? So a woolly jumper and jeans is odd? I repeat, a woolly jumper and jeans. And again, a woolly jumper and jeans.

"You can talk," I barked back unintentionally "Have you seen what you're wearing? _Sarutobi._"

Where I got the courage to speak, I don't know. But he was a bit take back by my response. In truth I never meant anything like that to come out, it was word vomit you could say. I never intended it to sound mean ether.

The man behind the old man stepped forward aggressively. A growl rumbled in his throat. "You will not-" he began but the Hokage fellow shushed him and waved his hand. "I still think we should have taken her to the chamber." he spat. "We don't know if she's-"

"Ibiki," the Hokage cut him off again, in a scolding manner. "That's enough." Unhappily, the man behind the Hokage, Ibiki, reluctantly withdrew and continued to glare at me. What did I do to piss this guy off? And what the hell is this chamber? I highly doubt if I asked, I wouldn't get an answer. Ugh. Troublesome.

I crossed my arms huffily. "Hmm…" the Hokage hummed. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He was glancing at my collarbone, I think. I would have thought for a moment he was looking at my chest but then again, it was nonexistent. I twitched when he leaned forward, extending a hand. I saw Ibiki take a hastily step forward, as if he were about to spring on me and continue to beat the living crap out of me. The Hokage stroked something around my neck. I wrinkled my nose, the heck is he doing?

It clicked into place a few seconds later that he was touching my necklace. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" I snapped, pulling back. I chewed my inner cheeks. Again, I never meant to speak, it was almost instinct to swear at people, but I was trying to restrain myself every since I woke up. Now he's going to scold me, oh joy. Probably going to go on about why it's 'bad' to swear at elders. Like I care. There is such a thing as privacy and he invaded my bubble. He deserved it.

He chuckled and withdrew his hand. I never expected that. I glared. Something glistened in his dark eyes, a look of recognition in them.

I really want answers. And now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! It would mean a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5: I don't believe it-**

* * *

I was fuming. Enraged. Completely pissed off. I would have started banging my head off the wall if one of the nurses hadn't stopped me. I tried calming down, but it only ended up making me even more angry. I've only ever felt like this once in my short lifetime. When my father introduced me to the wench he called his girlfriend, now wife. I felt like I'd never be able to calm down. I was on the edge of insanity.

_What the fuck was going on?!_

Were the hell was my dad? Or Angie? It's not like I fell through a hole and landed in China. Or like I've vanished from the face of the earth to smack land in a different one. But sure as hell that was absurd. I could just sit and stomp my feet and throw a tantrum. I really wanted to if I'm honest. But I was far to angry to lift a finger. To describe me right now, you could say I was vibrating. I couldn't even manage a single syllable.

That fucking _Hokage_.

He comes in, makes comments about my clothing, starts touching me before fucking off with that freak Ibiki. The hell was all that about? You don't just annoy a hospital patient for the fun of it. And leave her with a whole lot of nothing. I have questions and I sure as hell am going to get answers. Even if that means sneaking out.

A mischievous smile crept up onto my lips. That wasn't such a bad idea. The nurses wouldn't suspect a thing, and since they were doing such a lousy job as it was I would go unnoticed. I hoped. But who was I going to speak to first? Maybe finding this Hokage guy would be first, but who after that? I racked my brain trying to think.

Blank.

"Urgh!" I huffed, flailing my arms about before flopping back down on the bed. I really, really wanted to throw a tantrum. I didn't deserve this. None of this. I had my rights. Just because I'm technically still a kid doesn't mean I should be kept in the dark about things. I mean, I want to know who found me and took me to this stupid place, I want to know why no one has come to see me or even if they were informed. I want to know what's up with everyone dressing so weird. Was everyone here crazy or was it me? Am I the insane one?

I almost immediately bolted up straight when I heard the door click open. Pointing an accusing finger, I screeched "Right you, you little shit-"

My face dropped as the heat flew to my cheeks. Oh how embarrassing… this is very humiliating. I thought it was that creepy old man from before, but boy was I wrong. All my anger from before completely drained away in the flash of a millisecond. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

There, lingering in the doorway stood a startled girl with a shocked expression. She didn't even have one foot in the door before I had yelled at her. More heat flooded my cheeks. Confusion was clear in her eyes. Her shocking brilliant green eyes. My embarrassed face soon washed over with my own shocked expression. This was new. Not only were her eyes a brilliant and bright colour, but her hair was definitely something to gawk about. It was bubblegum pink. I'm not even kidding. I quickly questioned over if it was natural, but decided against it. It was most likely dyed. Even though I couldn't see her roots, that doesn't mean she couldn't have dyed it night before or today for that matter.

"A-ah, yeah, I, uhm…" I couldn't believe I was stuttering. This day couldn't get any worse. "S-sorry…" I mumbled quietly. Oh great~ she probably thought I was an idiot. What next? She eyed me for a second before entering the room. It's not like I'm a lunatic. If anything, I felt the most sane. Everyone else is just crazy. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She stepped between a sleeping Lee and I. She gave a small smile. "It's fine…"

The girl didn't stay long. She sat by Lee for about ten minutes and put some flowers in the vase at the end of his bed before quickly scurrying off. She was really quiet. Maybe the two were friends, or lovers? I don't know. No one else has been in to visit him.

Wait.

Back up.

Why don't I have any flowers?

I glared at the vase of flowers by Lee. Lucky guy. Wish I could have a pretty girl, or guy for that matter, to bring me flowers. Which reminds me. Why hadn't Angie or dad visited yet? Did they even know I was in the hospital? Because I'm sure my dad wouldn't leave the county without me. Unless that evil cow convinced him no doubt. My glare now hit Lee. He gets visitors and not me, _and_ he's sleeping. Bastard.

No one else visited after the pink haired wonder. I had hoped the Hokage, or a doctor would come in, probably so I could give them an earful. Not this time. It had already passed sunset and for once I found natural sleep coming over me. I hadn't really hoped for it though. I wanted to stay up a bit longer, even if it meant talking to myself over and over again in my head since Lee didn't want to wake up. I think he's doing it on purpose.

Eventually, I had managed to fall asleep, much to my dismay.

* * *

Something had woken me up the next time. I wouldn't say it was natural ether. I thought it would only last a few seconds. But I had been wrong. It sounded somewhat like a snake slithering across the floor, you could even say it sounded like a carriage being pulled across gravel grounds. It didn't stop. It went on like that for a period of time to the point I found myself grunting angrily for whatever it was to shut up.

All I wanted to do right now was sleep some more. Even though I think I've had a bit too much sleep. Meh. Oh, I bet I know what it is. It's fucking Lee. The little shit. Decided to wake up when I'm sleeping, the sly little fucker. Oh-ho, sneaky, sneaky. I grew more angry when he wouldn't shut up. So I did the first thing I'd do on instinct, like when you're alarm goes off for school in the morning.

I ripped the pillow out from underneath me and launched it toward Lee without even looking, or thinking for that matter. My eyes were still closed.

Lee didn't say anything to my pillow attack. In fact, what I did get was a low hiss. Did someone really let a snake in? My eyes snapped open at the thought. I really didn't like the thought of that. What if it was a snake? And I just pissed it off? Snakes don't bite, right? Ah, stupid, stupid. Snakes do bite _and_ constrict their prey. I remember one of my dads friend telling me. The snake will recoil back, hiss loudly baring it's sharp teeth before striking. The worst part of it is actually the force that it hits you with, plus the bite too will hurt obviously. After that it will constrict around you, trying to break your bones or even try to kill you. But snakes will never eat you, so if you've heard someone say they can, it's a lot of bull. Unless the snake is big enough to force itself over your shoulders then your fucked. And in this case, I have pretty small shoulders, so _I'm_ fucked.

Lets just hope it's a royal or ball python. Those are tiny.

I wasn't facing Lee, or the snake- whatever it was. I had my back to them. I scrunched my eyes through the darkened room, wondering why the lamp hadn't switched on. The bulb couldn't have run out that quickly. Right? If that was the case, which I'm hoping it would switch on any minute now, I'd have to fend off the snake, the last thing I want to do is do it in the dark. Where it could get me and I wouldn't even know.

I gulped back my nerves. My body screamed for me to stay still and pretend to sleep. You see, I have a terrible fear of snakes. All types of snakes, be it large, small, venomous or even baby snakes. In times like this, I would have listened to the voice inside my head telling me to shut up, stay still and sleep. Pretend it wasn't there. Even my body told me to stay still. But in case you haven't figured out, I'm an idiot and prone to getting myself in sticky situations.

So, with weak and shaky arms I lifted myself up and turned as slow as I could manage. My lips pursed into a thin line as I turned toward Lee's bed. If I mentioned it was dark before, it was even darker on the other side of the room.

My heart sped up and my eyes widened, I had no idea my eyes could even go this wide. It hurt. A silhouette of darkness stood over Lee's bed. I forced my wide eyes to go back to normal so I could try and squint at what I was seeing.

It couldn't be. It couldn't. My jaw flapped open.

I don't believe it.

The grim reaper is real. And he, or she, was here. Was it going to take Lee away? I cant be sure. His wounds looked pretty bad, but was it enough for the grim reaper to say 'times up'? Pack your things you're leaving? What other reason could there be?

Before I could think any further, something _touched_ me. It wasn't a nice touch, it was weird. It was like something was worming its way up my leg. I froze. So not only was the grim reaper here, but there really was a snake in the room. I fought the urge to kick about. I knew if I did that, the snake would surly attack me. I swallowed hard. Every moment of the snake made tiny shivers roll up my back.

My trembling hands gripped the covers around my leg, hopefully it would stop the snake coming any closer. Unfortunately for me, _another_, I presumed, snake slithered its way around my other leg. I squeaked, slapping my other leg- maybe it would get the message and go away. But that never happened. It moved faster up my leg. I panted hard as I swatted my leg harder. Apparently that just encouraged it.

I let out a small cry as it came into fresh contact with the skin at my hip and abdomen. So it was planning on going up my jumper, not if I had anything to do with it. I heaved and rolled myself off the bed. A low thud echoed as I landed on the floor. I became more frantic when the snakes wouldn't release me.

I wish my dads friend hadn't told me what snakes were capable of doing. At this rate, I was going to end up with broken legs.

Suddenly, I was hauled into the air by my legs. Dangling me there. I gasped at the jostle. This wasn't a good sign, ether the snakes were abnormally huge or the grim reaper was going to spot me and take me along with Lee. Then I'd really be dead.

I dangled there for awhile. The snakes made their way up to my waist and tightened. It wasn't enough to cause discomfort though. I hadn't stopped trying to slap them off me, if anything I tried even harder. I somehow even managed to scrape one of my hands in the process. I don't get how that could have happened, but they did feel strangely rough like sandpaper. I'd heard snakes felt soft and smooth, other people thought they were slimy, I knew that wasn't true. What kind of snakes were these?

I growled, growing agitated and annoyed. "Let me fucking go you piece of shit!" I hollered, thrashing about. The snakes shook me, flipping me the right side up. That was a small improvement. But I wasn't happy with any of this. Since when were snakes _this_ strong? "Do you mind letting me go? Shit for brains!" I scratched the snakes that worked their way up my stomach. Inevitably, it was futile to fight against them. My actions were only in vain, I probably caused more damage to myself than to them.

I was jostled again. I shook me left to right and front to back. I slammed my eyes closed, it made me want to throw up so I tried to breathe through my nose to stop the nauseating feeling. Until it stopped abruptly.

I waited to open my eyes again. Unsure if I were going to be thrown around like a rag doll once more. Surprisingly I wasn't. I reopened my eyes slowly, one at a time. It took me a moment or to realise what was happening. But in the end I could just manage to see through the thick darkness.

Two large glowing jade colour orbs floated inches away from me. I looked back in confusion. What on earth was this?

I had half the nerve to reach out and grab one of them, but was stopped in my tracks when the door slammed open. I jumped in fright, trying to spin round to see what was going on. Unfortunately for me the snakes were stopping me. Fuck.

The light of the room flickered on and I cringed back at the, trying to shield my eyes. A voice broke through the silence. "Bushy brows!" it cried in a child like voice. Bushy brows meaning Lee, right? I tried to focus my eyes, but what I found shocked me.

Those orbs I'd seen, had a body of its own. Not inches away from me. Our noses almost touched. I tried to jerk back. Jade eyes were sunken in with black markings indicating lack of sleep. Large bags laid under the eyes too, like they hadn't closed in a long time. Followed by that was remarkable unruly scarlet coloured hair. I soon came to realise it was a boy. His arms were folded securely around his chest with an unreadable expression on his pale face.

"Let them go, Gaara." spoke another voice, a calmer one at that. Gaara? Was that the snakes name?

Which reminds me, what kind of snake was it-

I looked down at my lower body and what I came to find frightened me somewhat. It wasn't a snake, or two. It was- _sand_? It layered itself around my waist and legs tightly. How did that even happen? I mean there's no such thing as a sand snake, true you get snakes that live _in_ sand but not a sand made snake. This was both freaky and amazing. How did all this sand get in here without my knowing? Or did this boy in front of me single handily haul it all in here. But that doesn't make sense to how it lifted me up.

Wait.

This can only mean one thing.

This wasn't the grim reaper, this was a magician. Excitement bubbled up. I had to know how he did that. I've never heard of a magician that could do this before. Sure I've heard and witnessed them levitating their assistant. My dad had taken me to one when I was younger around five, needless to say I wasn't that impressed, I saw the strings. Which I had accidentally shouted out causing quite a stir in the audience. I'm also going to add that's where I learned my first swear.

A tall and thick man had stepped up, throwing his popcorn at the fake magician. I don't know if he was angry at me or the magician, me for pointing out and ruining the entertainment or him for being careless enough to let the wires show. The thick man had begun by calling him an impostor and a fake and that he wants a refund. He then went on to calling him, and I quote 'a good for nothing fucking fuck face and to go take your face for a shit.'

My dad was outraged when the crowd of people followed his lead and began to give crude remarks and comments. I wasn't too happy when he covered my ears and had dragged me back out and into the car. On the ride home I was scolded many a times for copying the man by swearing. I giggled every time I swore on the way back.

I had stopped swearing around my dad for a short time. Instead I spread the swears around school, causing an uproar with the teachers and other parents. And again I was scolded and grounded for two months. It didn't stop the swearing though, I had learned more by the angry parents which I made a promise to repeat as soon as I remembered them. And I did.

My excitement began to build and I was determined to ask how this boy did it. I know magicians never told their secrets but I'm sure I could swap him a good few swears in addiction to his information.

I was about to ask, but I was too distracted in thought that I hadn't realised the sand had disappeared along with the boy. Even more of a mystery. I was going to call out for him, but something touched my shoulder.

I looked around to reveal two other boys. One with bright blond hair pointing this way and that, and another boy with brown hair pulled back into a pineapple shape. It was the brown haired boy that had touched my shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked in a bored manner. One hand in his pocket.

I arched an eyebrow. "Uhm yes?"

He shrugged and walked over to the blond who was standing by Lee with clenched fists. "Sorry if any of this frightened you, even I would be if I was left alone with that guy." added the brunette. "The names Shikamaru by the way."

Shikamaru didn't have an outrageous fashion sense like the other people I'd met. And neather did the blond boy, though I couldn't tell since he was only in a blue top and shorts. I assumed he was also a hospital patient. I would have asked, but I was too excited about what I'd witnessed. "Where can I find him?" I'd breathed after Shikamaru had said a few things to the blond.

The two turned to me with twisted faces, disbelief. "Why would you want to find him?" the blond said through gritted teeth "He's dangerous, he tried to kill Lee."

Shikamaru butted in before I could say anything. "I suggest you stay away from him, he really is dangerous."

And with that said, they both left, Shikamaru taking the blond in tow. I'm sure they're talking crap. I just want to know how he did his trick.

And _nothing_ is going to stop me.

* * *

**I want to say thank you for the reviews from BloodyAyame23! It makes me so happy! **

**Also, I apologise if this chapter is a little rushed or not to your standards, but I really hope you enjoyed and please, please, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6: Wonderland-**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the disturbance with the sand magician. I hadn't seen him since. I was barely even spoken to. There were the few odd occasions were some of the nurses would come in and check on things, they tended more to Lee than I myself. Lee still hadn't woken up yet ether, so I had no conversation starter there. But the blond, which I had grown to learn his name was Naruto, had visited on one other occasion. He spoke to me for quite some time, much to my surprise, asking for my name before he droned on about how he wanted to become a 'Hokage' and how he wanted to become the best 'ninja' in the whole village.

Most of his words didn't seem to sink into my brain though. Needless to say I still think this whole 'ninja' charade is going on long enough. Naruto didn't look older than me and was babbling on about how an _awesome_ ninja he was, but it was obvious he was talking crap. But I wont lie against the fact he did sound convincing the way he spoke about it. I brushed it aside though.

I would have said something about it, but I guess I was desperate for some company. Just to hear someone's voice made me less tense in this place, even if he did have a somewhat annoying voice. It was relaxing at the same time. He had asked if I was a ninja and when I said no, he laughed at me. If anything, I should be laughing at him. The only question I asked him was why he was in the hospital, he seemed completely fine to me. He had shrugged and said he was fighting. I couldn't see a bruise on him, or even a scratch for that matter so I had wondered if he was telling the truth. I also discovered he'd be getting let out soon, so I wouldn't have the privilege of his company after that.

He had bombarded me with questions like what I liked to do, what my hobbies were and what I wanted to when I was older. He gave me both a stupid and goofy face when I said both what I like to do and my hobbies were swearing, as for my future I really didn't give it a thought up until now. I still couldn't think of anything. He then went on about some place called 'Ichiraku's Ramen Stand'. I did believe him when he spoke of that, the glint in his baby blue eyes seemed to shine brighter when he thought of it, not to mention his drooling mouth had slobbered all over my bed- He sat at the bottom.

When I told him I'd never heard of it, nor have I even tried ramen he seemed to unleash a new string of questions. Both angry and shocked questions. His passion for ramen was quite amazing to say the least, it was like he was completely in love with it and he would marry it if he could. He told me about everything there was to know about Ichiraku's ramen. He had pork, beef, chicken, steak- you name it, Ichiraku had everything. My stomach had threatened to growl at this point, I did sound good. And the way he made it out, it was like heaven in a bowl.

Naruto had also pledged to take me to the ramen stand as soon as I was discharged from the hospital. Of which I had no idea when I would be getting discharged. For starters I didn't know the way home from the hospital and the way things were told to me, I was nowhere near home which stressed me out a bit. It was lonely here and Naruto was the first good conversation I'd had in awhile, besides Lee, I hardly got anything from him.

Naruto had asked about where I lived and if it was anywhere nearby. I really had not a clue to say to that. But I told him honestly, I didn't know where I was or where I lived. He was somewhat surprised by this and asked if I lost my memory, but I shook my head and told him I hadn't. So he continued to poke the question at me, how could I not know where I live? It sound strange, doesn't it? I _know_ where I live, but I don't know where _here_ is so how am I supposed to find my home?

I was surprised to find out Naruto didn't have a family when he brought it up. He'd been living on his own since as long as he could remember but the Hokage acted something like a surrogate father, checking up on him and such, making sure he had food. He had it worse than me, he was alone at home whereas I've always had someone looking after me. But he spoke of his friends quite fondly so I guess some of his loneliness was made up.

When he asked of my family, I was more touchy even though he was open about his so I sort of felt obliged to answer. I only told him about my dad and my step-bitch. He laughed at my crude remarks I made of her, pulling ugly faces as I mentioned her in any form. I didn't have much to say about my dad, we both just tolerated each other to an extent. We had almost nothing in common beside the colour blue, but he liked the lighter shade and I liked the darker shade. Other than that, we were somewhat civil. Besides out brewing arguments that always happened every three months oddly enough, on the dot even if we didn't speak to each other during that time frame.

I went on to tell him that I was moved from place to place quite often, not staying in the same place very long. It had gotten to the point where I seen my dad less and less and we'd only have conversations over the phone. So I never really had time to make a proper relationship with anyone or even have one real friend. By the time I do almost make friends, I was ripped back out and placed somewhere else. You could say it was quite sad, but you grow used to it after awhile. But it does make a person go two ways, ether you become more shy or more confident. I suppose I got a mixture of the both.

He asked me about my real mother, to which I was discreet about. Saying I don't remember much of her. It was a big fat lie. My mother passed away when I was very little, but I still remember her. He didn't push on the matter though and changed to talk about his friends. I was envois of that, he talked just as passionate about his friends as he had of becoming Hokage. He did rattle on about how this 'Sasuke' character was a big stick in the mud and always knocking him down. But it went straight to a girl called Sakura, you could just tell he had it bad for her. It was almost laughable.

After awhile of him speaking with his friends he had quickly left and said he'll visit sometime soon. I had a mix of feelings about it. I didn't want to be fed anymore bullshit about being a 'ninja' and how he could walk up trees. But at the same time I looked forward to his company.

It was strange the way he put things. He made me feel like Alice in wonderland. I couldn't wrap my head around things. If I tried to think any harder about it my brain would probably pop. The way he put the concept of a ninja into my brain, it sounded exciting and adventurous but it all screamed bullshit at me.

A few days after Naruto had visited, one of the nurses had come in to do her routine check. She replaced Lee's bandages but after that had approached me with a needle. I wasn't very keen and you could say I barked her ear off. She tried to persuade me by saying after this I was being allowed out to stretch my legs in the hospital gardens. And I wasn't going to be injected with _anything_ I was just going to have a few samples of blood to be taken away to see if there's anything they're missing. I don't know how they'd be missing anything though. But apparently it was normal. I had unsurely agreed to this. Going outside did sound nice and being able to see a different scenery was tempting too. So it was all a plus, minus the blood extracting.

After she had taken the blood, five samples I'll add, she had ushered me to follow. I followed without complaint, shuffling my feet after her. We passed a bunch of dull corridors, doors left and right with other nurses and doctors rushing through, some were in a hurry whereas other stood lazily in the corridor chatting nonchalantly to each other.

The nurse brought me to the lower levels of the hospital and told me to go through a set of sliding doors. I shrugged of course and went through silently.

* * *

I was glad to go along with all this. Quite thrilled to be outside. More so because I'd never seen anything like this before, even for a hospital to have such a garden like this it was shocking. Large cherry blossom trees bloomed around a small pond, their pink petals falling softly in the light breeze and landing across the vibrant green garden.

I've seen pictures like this before, and it looked exactly like I was looking into one.

Some hospital patients sat at a close by bench near the pond, some reading books and other staring into the distance. Other patients walked around the garden, stopping to look at the colourful flowers. I breathed in the fresh air and strode toward the pond, happy to stretch my limbs.

I stood there watching the cherry blossoms fall for a small time. I'd never seen something so pretty before and was more than excited when I managed to catch a falling petal.

I was in complete bliss, that was until I was interrupted. Someone patted my shoulder three times gently, and obviously I turned to look to find none other than the _Hokage_. He wore a warm smile, his eyes crinkling with crows feet that sunk in. I glared at him, and here I hoped everything was going wonderful, it has to be ruined, doesn't it?

"May I join you, Miss Suzuki?" he asked kindly, his smile never leaving his aged face. I grunted, would it be so bad if I told him to piss off? I thought the urge off but nodded in his offer. He stepped quietly around me until we were standing side by side under the cherry blossom tree with the small pond in front of us. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Now that he mentioned it, it was. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sun brightly beamed down on us. I frowned at this, it was never like this in England. Never this _warm_. It was always cold, damp, rainy or foggy. I know it's spring, but the spring weather in England is cold and windy, just like autumn. It was like I was in an entirely different place. I felt even more like Alice in wonderland now. I nodded in agreement to his statement.

"You probably have a lot of questions, I presume." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to shed any light on these questions, _Hokage_?" I bit. No one else would, maybe he could be a helping hand in the right direction. I need some logical answers, not ninja this and ninja that.

He chuckled and waved his old hand. "I'll tell you what I can." he chuckled again, stroking his silver goatee. "What would you like to know first?" he asked, looking at me briefly. I chewed my cheek. What did I want to know first?

"No bullshit?"

He turned to look at me, his eyebrow raised. I excepted a scolding but again that never happened. He just laughed at me. Everyone was doing that to me recently. It was annoying. "I'll tell you the truth." he chuckled. He better not bullshit me then.

"Where am I?" I asked "And don't lie." I snapped the last part. I didn't want any more lies.

"I've already told you-" he held his hand up as I was about to protest. I snapped my mouth back shut, gritting my teeth. "I assure you what I've already told you is indeed the truth, hard as it may be to realise it is not a lie. You are in Konoha, village hidden in the leaves. Or, as some like to say, somewhere in the land of fire." I found this hard to believe. I thought he wasn't going to bullshit me. He smiled at my annoyed face. "You'll come to realise soon enough. Now, what other questions plague your mind?"

I've never heard of Konoha before this, England was nowhere near such a place- real or not. Land of fire? Far from, there is no such place. And a village hidden in the leaves? Sure~

"What's all this crap about ninjas?" I grumbled half-heartedly.

He laughed at me again, clasping his hands behind his back as he looked up toward the cherry blossom tree. "Our village is made up of different types of ninja, to protect us from enemy invasions or attacks. We come in many ranks, you just start from the bottom up to become the best you can. We all start in the same place of course, and that place is the Leaf Academy, we were all shaped there, all our paths."

I frowned at him. "So everyone here are ninjas?"

Big shocker here, he laughed _again_. "No, no," he shook his head. "Not all of us are cut out to be a ninja. If we were all ninja how would we get our food source? Who would tend to our farms?"

I shrugged. Like hell if I knew. I just know it's a bunch of crap. "So these _ninja_ are like the military?" I arched my brow. He nodded. "Then what does this make you?"

He smiled genuinely. "I've already told you that. I'm their Hokage, the leader of this village."

"So like the king?"

"Something like that."

Silence fell over head. I did have a lot of questions, but they seemed to have ran off somewhere. It's kind of like when you're trying to think of a good movie to watch, everything goes blank. And in this case, my mind is busy trying to process all this shit.

"Is Ichiraku's ramen really that good?" I asked out of the blue. Don't blame me, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He shook his head, smiling happily. "I take you've met our Naruto?" I nodded dumbly. "I personally enjoy it, yes. But don't let Naruto get you into any bad habits." I wonder what he meant by that. What bad habits could I get from him?

A look of shock slapped across my face. How could I forget? I was such an idiot. I mentally strangled myself. Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb!

"What about my dad?" I rushed out frantically, turning up to him with worry. We may live on equal grounds but I still worry about him.

He sighed and looked down. "Unfortunately…" he began. My face dropped. "We found no matching documents or identification under your fathers name."

I dropped my gaze into the rippling pond were the cherry blossoms fell. "Oh…"

"But that doesn't mean we've stopped looking." he added with a light smile.

"So where am I going to stay?" I asked. If thay cant find my dad, then they couldn't find Angie, that part was obvious. And it's not like I can live in the hospital in the meantime. Did they expect me to live on the streets of somewhere I've never been before? I hope not.

"Ah," he started, stroking his goatee again. "I was getting to that." I looked up, confused. "We have someone willing to take you in, she could answer any more of your questions if you have more in future." my confused face scrunched into a frown. But I was curious. It's not like I've never lived with strangers before.

"Who?" I asked subconsciously. I bit my tongue, he was probably going to tell me without my ask anyway. Stupid, stupid.

"Kurenai Yuhi. I have a feeling you two will get along." he joked, chuckling along. If she had vulgar language and love for swearing, I'm sure we would, I supposed I'd have to put her to the test. I can just hope for the best. And if she _does_, well I'm sure I can learn new swears. Which would be nice to add to my already large collection of words. "I'd best be leaving, Miss. Suzuki. I have a lot of work already piling up on my desk. But feel free to seek me out if you have anymore question."

Without myself even managing a single word, the Hokage, to my surprise, vanished within a puff of smoke. I fell back in fright, startling a few passing my nurses and patients. How did he do that? Was it a trick? I didn't see him make a mad dash for the doors, and even if he did I doubt he'd make it in time for me to notice. He's old after all, old people break easily.

I placed a hand over my racing heart.

Yes. I really am in wonderland. Rin in wonderland, that is.

* * *

**Ah! Thank you again to BloodyAyame23! And another thank you to XxLunaHeartifiliaXx for your reviews! It means to much to me!. **

**But again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review me and give me your opinion! Please and thank you!:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7: Shogi-**

* * *

More days seemed to flutter by and I hadn't been outside since my unexpected run in with the Hokage. I was left to filter all the deluded information that was passed on to me. I'd almost came to the conclusion I was just dreaming, but I fought against it. Everything was too vivid and real to be a dream. But it still didn't explain how the Hokage managed to disappear so quickly. It was frustrating. There was no logic in it all.

I barely had any conversation since. Besides the nurses coming in and out. One had also spoken to me briefly about my blood sample, in her words everything is fine besides my iron levels. I was given tablets to take three times a day with each meal. I wasn't even aware I had low iron levels up until then. I did have the odd headache here and then, more so recently than before but I thought it was normal with all this information being thrown at me. But as much as I hated taking tablets I didn't argue, if it helped the headaches then I was fine.

I was given a board game and a few books to entertain myself. Why they thought of it now, I'll never. I was constantly bored now and having to think of something to distract myself most times. The nurses had said for me to read the books as orders from the Hokage according to them. There was three books all together. The first one was called '_Everything Ninja_' which I wasn't too keen on reading but it did offer some form of entertainment to pass the time. The second book, which I can only assume was something about geography seeing as it was called '_Countries_'. I found it amusing how they're going to great lengths to deceive me, they even had a map inside the book.

The last one was called '_Chakra_'. I found this one the most interesting, I've heard of chakra had spoken to me about it by her martial arts instructor. As far as I remember it's something to do with energy, or something like that. She had tried to get me into martial arts, but her attempts of coaxing me into it were futile. You could say I'm a lazy person. But that wouldn't really cover it all. She did argue the cause, poking me with random conversations on how it would 'make me a better person' but I highly doubted that. She did eventually give up though, after a month of poking and prodding.

I wasn't able to read the books straight away. After a good and long stare at the covers of the books I had a visitor. Yes, _me_, not Lee. And it just so happens it was Naruto, I hadn't expected him this soon. But instead of his usual hospital outfit he wore something much more vibrant. Bright orange. And here I was thinking he had a normal sense of clothing, I guess I was wrong. I even noticed that he had one of those headbands that the Ibiki man had, wrapped around his head. I almost had to shield my eyes when he walked in. His goofy grin never seemed to leave his face ether as he walked with his hands behind his head. In tow followed another, I didn't forget him ether. It was Shikamaru, he had both a bored and relaxed expression on his face.

Naruto greeted me with a loud hello, which I greeted back, and popped onto the end of the bed. Not even asking if he could have a seat. I had to quickly move the books and the board game before he crushed them with his bottom. Shikamaru sighed at this and pulled up a chair next to me.

Shikamaru was the first to speak, asking "Why am I even here again?"

Naruto's grin never left his face. "You looked bored." he shrugged, crossing his legs. I didn't hear Shikamaru's reply, but I could have sworn he said he was always bored.

I found it somewhat awkward for a small while, I never exactly had a proper conversation with Shikamaru but it was easy to fall into conversation with Naruto. I found it tricky talking to Naruto with Shikamaru in the room with us, I could feel his tiny eyes on me with every word I spoke, even if it was small words and syllables.

Shikamaru had refrained himself from asking me questions and I was glad. I couldn't be bothered nor did I wish to discuss myself at this current time. But Naruto didn't really care and asked me what I was going to do once I left the hospital, but threw in at the end the top priority was to take me to Ichiraku's. Needless to say I laughed, yes, a full hearted laugh. No one has ever been persistent enough to push me into eating noodles before.

Naruto had asked if Shikamaru wanted to go, he just shrugged, I didn't know if that was a yes or not but he had mentioned someone named 'Choji' would probably tag along.

As it went for me leaving the hospital, I told him I didn't know but I also went onto mention that some woman- I didn't say her name because I couldn't remember it, I was sure it began with a K though- some woman was going to be looking after me for the time being. Naruto shook his head at me and asked _what_ I'd be doing. And again, I said I had no clue.

Time went by slowly. I noticed a few things odd about Naruto, I don't understand how I could have missed them ether. He had strange markings on his cheeks, almost like whiskers. I found it increasingly hard to not to stare and was thankful that Shikamaru suggested we play the bored game which I mentally thanked him for.

It was a game called 'Shogi'. It's a two player strategy bored game, you could even call it chess. And in all honestly, I completely sucked at it. Shikamaru explained the basics to me, Naruto already had somewhat of a grasp on it but I did wonder if he just put the little chips in random places because he didn't know what to do next. I however, struggled painfully. Naruto was overjoyed by this and indulged in torturing me even more when he won.

I groaned when he asked for another round, but I accepted nonetheless. It took my mind off things and I was thankful. But this time around I _almost_ beat him thanks to Shikamaru's subtle tips and hints. Ether way Naruto was still thrilled that he beat me again. I don't blame him ether, I've never played the game before. Shikamaru was nonchalant about it, but I could almost see flickers of annoyance in his eyes. I can only assume was because there was probably a number of ways I could have beaten Naruto and chosen the other route unknowingly.

When Naruto had asked for round three, I declined. I can only be beaten so many times before I get annoyed so he settled with Shikamaru. His reaction was more than amusing, Shikamaru completely _destroyed_ him within a few moves. Naruto called him a cheat and demanded a rematch, but Shikamaru shrugged it off calling him 'too easy'. I didn't even dare to ask to go up against him, he seemed like a pro by the way he said things and did with the game.

But it was only a game, it held no purpose other than to entertain. It wasn't worth getting riled up about. Even though somewhere deep down I wished I could have won at least once. But that was, deep, deep down.

It was about half an hour later with light conversation and the occasional bicker between Shikamaru and Naruto, mostly about losing, that Shikamaru had turned to me with a sort of curious gaze. "So you plan on becoming a ninja? It's a little late, isn't it?"

Naruto chirped in after hearing this, I could have sworn I seen his ears twitch at the question. He turned to me, half shocked, half curious. "You're training to become a ninja?"

I frowned at them. Where would they get that assumption? I still wasn't on board with everything. "What?" I sounded almost defensive. My face screwed up. "Where would you get that idea?"

Shikamaru shifted back in his seat, crossing his arms lazily. His eyes flickered to the bed then back at me. "You've got ninja training books." he explained "Every academy student is given them at the start of the year."

He's joking, right? He's just kidding. I reassured myself this will all end soon, maybe if I said I believe them some guy with a camera will come out and scream 'you've been pranked!'. Maybe that was the case here, but there is not a fat chance in hell that I'll ever admit to something as crazy as that. I mean come on, ninja kids? _Ninja village_? Who comes up with this? If I ever meet the person that's done this to me, I'll personally congratulate them on a job well done, but this is just too hard to believe.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to become a ninja?" Naruto griped, it was like he was annoyed at me for not telling him something.

I leaned back, huffing. "I _don't_ want to be a ninja," I explained "The only reason I have these books is because the Hokage wants me to read them. Not that I have a choice in the matter, I've nothing better to be doing."

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged glances. "Why would the old man give you these if you weren't training to become a ninja, then?" piped Naruto, folding his arms stubbornly. Was he expecting me to confess to something? I looked over his almost innocent expression and I remembered him telling me about how he wanted to become the best. I almost believed him, but would it be so bad if I told him the truth? That I thought this whole charade was a bunch off bull? I chewed my cheek, I didn't know what to do.

I eventually shrugged and lowered my eyes. "I'm not sure, this place is foreign to me." I spoke slowly, but it was the truth. This place was weird. Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow at me, but didn't speak. I sighed and leaned back against my pillow. "I'm having a hard time coming to terms with things at the moment, maybe he's giving me some insight that I'm not in any danger- ugh, I don't know!"

Some of what I spoke was the truth, but it was even more difficult trying to lie through my teeth. In fact, I knew exactly what the Hokage was trying to do. He was trying to get me to believe everything he had told me. And he probably thought these books would be a big help to accomplish this prank. But that doesn't mean I wont read them, if it passes the time then that's a plus, other than that I wasn't interested.

"What village are you from?" asked Shikamaru. I could feel his eyes on me, but I never met them. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, it was as if they were accusing me of something. But what could I be accused of right now? Sleeping too much? Bleh!

I shrugged again. "I actually don't know…" I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers. "I was just found I guess," I chuckled at that. It was like I was just some stray dog taken in. Yeah, _just some dog_. "I don't remember too much before that." Again, lying through my teeth. It didn't make me feel at ease, I was good at lying about thing but not about things I had no clue about. But nonetheless, Shikamaru seemed somewhat satisfied with my answer.

"Well if the Hokage feels comfortable with you, I suppose I am too." Shikamaru eventually spoke, after a brief silence.

It was Naruto's turn to speak up this time. "Do you want to become a ninja?" he asked, his eyes glistening with sudden excitement. I had to refrain myself from hitting him with my pillow, is this all they talked about? Ninja?

I gulped, looking up through half lidded eyes. "No."

His face dropped. I almost felt guilty but I shoved the feeling aside. "But why not?!" he whined, his cheeks puffing up.

_Because ninja's aren't real, that's why_.

"Because I just don't want to be."

"What?!" Naruto leaned forward slightly, his eyes flaring up. "Come on, ninja's like us are awesome! You can kick bad peoples butts, go on cool missions, everyone will love you and-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"B-"

"Naruto, if she doesn't want to don't force her, jeez, you're so troublesome…" butted in Shikamaru. He lazily lolled one of his arms over the back of his chair as he stared out the window tiredly. Naruto glared at him. I made a mental note to thank him later. But hopefully it got me out of this annoying situation.

The two of them stayed a little longer after that. Naruto made small remarks about ninjas and did, just like Angie, try to poke the idea at me a good few times. I was thankful for Shikamaru for being there, he managed to change the subject which took Naruto's mind of things for a small period before going back to pushing the idea of being a ninja at me. It was really annoying to say the least, but I didn't say what I actually thought about ninjas.

When it was time for them to leave, or when they were forced out I could say, a nurse had told them it was time to leave. Much to Naruto's dismay, he grudgingly left with Shikamaru saying a quick goodbye and see you later.

The nurse entered the room after the two had left. She glided toward my bed and dropped a few things on it. She muttered something about a change of clothes and feel free to have a shower before leaving. I concealed my excitement until she left where I let out an unrepentant squeal of delight.

I picked up what she had left me. It was a large towel and a hospital gown. I flipped it around quickly, seeing if it was the gowns with the opening at the back. I was happy with the answer, it wasn't. I sighed, a shower sounded brilliant right now. I really was almost giddy with excitement.

* * *

I was reluctant to leave the shower. I probably stayed in there for a good few hours, soaking it all in. I even hummed. Yes I hummed, and sang in the shower. But not the usual singing, it was more like I was singing my swears like a hymn. I felt like Ariel form The Little Mermaid, marvelling in the glory of the shower like it was something new. I was literally shivering with happiness. And I've never been too thrilled with taking showers before, but this was magnificent.

But it ended all too soon. My skin began to wrinkle, and I hate that more than the next person.

It took me awhile drying myself off. I was especially careful with my hair, it always had a bad habit of getting extremely tangled and knotted but luckily for me there was a brush to help me besides just my hands. Once I was finished with going to war with my hair I managed to pull the hospital gown over myself so I could straighten it out.

I sighed in relief when it didn't show too much. It was a light blue colour and went to my knees and just over my shoulders. It was comfortable but it also meant I couldn't cross my legs properly without feeling conscious of exposing myself.

I nearly kicked myself when I realised there was a mirror in the bathroom, I never noticed it before so I took the chance to take a look at myself. I bushed my hand against the mirror, clearing off the built up steam that clung to it.

My eyes immediately flew to the top of the right side of my face. There was a greenish yellow, circular bump. I glared at it, reaching up to touch it. I winced at the light pressure, I had no idea that I had a bruise and how I didn't know up until this point was beyond me. I shook my head and dropped my hand and continued to stare at myself.

The familiar pasty white faced girl stared back. Her dull dark eyes seemed heavy with bags. I seemed to be getting less and less sleep, probably because I was still trying to find the logic in everything. Of course it ended in a headache and a sleepless rest would follow. Just like her dark eyes, so was her long damp dark hair, falling down her back and clutching to her ill looking face. Her dry and cracked lips pursed into a thin line.

It kind of reminds me I should get a haircut. Long hair really was impractical and was really useless having it when you lived in a wet climate. Even though, wherever I am, it's warm here I still feel the need to cut it. But I'm sure that could always wait for another time. Right now there were other matters at hand.

I huffed, brushing off the hair that stuck to my cheeks. If Angie knew the plans I had for my hair, she probably would throw a fit. She liked playing with my hair, doing it up whenever when the opportunity was at hand. I smiled at the memory. She used to find joy in attacking me with her hair accessories, even if I had just sat down to eat, she'd sneak up behind me.

I sighed, I wonder when dinner was. I was kind of hungry.

Quickly as I'd entered the bathroom, I had picked up my old clothing and towel and shuffled over to the door that led into mine and Lee's room. But I stopped as soon as I opened it.

There, sitting in the chair Shikamaru was sitting in sat a woman. She turned toward me with a smile. I screeched, dropping my clothing and pointed an accusing finger.

"Demon!"

* * *

**I would like to say a big thank you to Buccikatt and BloodyAyame23 for reviewing me! It means so much to me! **

**Also, thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please review me and tell me what you think! Please and thank you!. **


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8: Kurenai Yuhi-**

* * *

Reflecting on what happened, I did realise something horrible. It was something any ordinary person would do, right? I felt especially guilty this time around and it was not something I was going to get over so easily. It was embarrassing. My mistake hadn't gone unnoticed, much to my dismay. I tried to ignore it but the memory was fresh and continued to plague me. I felt exposed and naked and I didn't understand why. It was frustrating to say the least, I had tried concealing it with much effort but I had the impending feeling that my efforts were fruitless and were slipping through the cracks.

My hope had flew out the window along with my dignity. You would think it was stupid, but for me it was meaningful. And that's when reality began to set in. I had called my new carer a demon. Again you'll call me an idiot for feeling like this, and believe me I feel like one. I thought of all my carers as demons, for the most part they did act like them- besides Angie. But I never struck up the nerve to actually call them that.

I made a custom rule to never call anyone that looked after me names, demon included. It was my very first rule. And since I'd broken that, there was a zero to nothing chance I'll learn any more swears, hence why my hope had crumbled. Most carers wouldn't teach a child of my age swears, but there's a truth in there somewhere, I'd learned plenty from my previous 'owners' by straight up and asking them.

But in truth, the only reason I called her that was because of her peculiar eye colour. I had deducted the thought of her being a demon of course, and was led to believe she was wearing contacts. Who actually has natural red eyes? I was intimidated at first, finding it odd. But that was silly of me for thinking something so small was odd, everyone so far I'd encountered was odd.

I had meekly apologised to her, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably and went onto explaining she had startled me. To my surprise she laughed it off and asked me to take a seat on the bed. I had stiffly followed her orders.

As soon as I had sat and became somewhat comfortable she explained to me who she was. Kurenai Yuhi. My new carer. I was sceptical at first, unsure of what to say to her. But she just smiled and explained she'd heard of my odd 'behaviour' being the way I said or worded things. That's probably the reason she wasn't shocked when I called her a name.

I was quite surprised me when she _asked_ if I wanted to live with her. I've never been given that option before. I was just plopped into strangers houses, not knowing how long I'd be there or if I'd me moved some place the next.

She eyed me carefully when I eventually brought my own dull eyes to her magnificently burning red ones. I stiffly nodded. "That would be nice…" I began quietly "I don't really like it here anyway."

She seemed quiet happy with my response, even though I still felt bad for calling her a demon. She had leaned forward, her eyes glinting with a strange emotion. "Good," she smiled happily again "How does this Friday sound?"

I narrowed my eyes, it sounded to me like she was asking me out. "And what the fuck does that mean?" I bit my tongue harshly, a metallic taste in my mouth. What was wrong with me today? I've already ruined first impressions, now she's probably going to think I'm ungrateful. Yey~

She acted like she hadn't heard anything and continued to explain. "Would you like to move in on Friday? I'm not to fond of hospitals myself." she gave me something of a knowing wink. I grimaced, is she dumb? Why isn't anyone going to tell me off? In truth, I expected Angie to turn up at any given moment to lecture me on proper manners and where to assort them. I really need to get my priority's in check.

I swallowed by nerves and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Good!" she clapped her hands together and nodded before reaching down to grab something. After picking whatever it was up, I analyzed it quickly. It was a small brown box, the top half of the box was stuck together by some pink ribbon. "I have something for you," she chuckled "I couldn't think of anything else to get you, I hope you don't mind." Kurenai pushed the box across the bed toward me.

Well this was a first. None of my other carers ever thought to get me anything, it never crossed their mind once, even on my birthday. I eyed the box unsurely, expecting it to be some big joke. But before I could piece together what was happening, I had subconsciously snatched up the box. "Thank you." I squeaked out.

She laughed at me.

* * *

Friday seemed to roll around fairly quick. It had also come to mind that since I'd awoken in this peculiar place that not once had I asked for the date or day for that matter. I just counted the nights and at this point I'd been here for somewhere around six weeks. So when Kurenai had first introduced herself it was on Wednesday. It was only a few days for me to prepare myself to move in with the red eyed woman.

I had found myself pacing most part of the days in between that time span. Questions popped in and out of my mind just as quick as the seconds that ticked by. But I was relieved with Kurenai's gift and very thankful. She had went out of her way to buy me new clothes so I wouldn't have to worry about putting on my old smelly attire.

I did however find the clothing itself strange, but everything seemed strange to me at the moment. The clothing was thin and soft to the touch, I could breathe and move in it so that was good. It was a simple dark top followed by a pair of matching shorts and sandals. I wasn't looking forward to walking around in those, or the blisters for that matter. They weren't very practical but it was the thought that counts. You'd probably wonder why it looks odd, but that was because I found a few symbols on the back of both the top and on the side of the shorts. It was like the engraved leaf that I saw on Naruto and Ibiki's head band thing.

It was a blessing in disguise really. I had noted that the hospital room did get quite hot even with ventilation and I'd also single handily witnessed the warmth of outside so my old clothes would just make me sweat and stick to me.

I'd also realised a few things in those few days. The nurses and doctors _did not_ like me. When they were informed of my departure on Friday the whole atmosphere changed drastically. When they came in to change Lee's bandages or to bring me in food I could _feel_ a change in them. I noticed how their noses turned up with a smug grin tugged on their mouth. It was irritating. And more than once I commented quite rudely how they were lazy good for nothing shit for brains. Needless to say I went without supper that day.

Eventually I found myself following the nurse I was rude to down corridors, making a sudden turn here and there. On few occasions I'd walked into doors and the odd wall, which I found her sniggering about under her breath. That just fuelled my bad mood. I barely got a wink of sleep last night and it didn't help with loose fitting sandals ether, I was basically a zombie, a really bad one that couldn't walk one foot in front of the other without making a small trip or skid.

I could feel heads turning as we walked and a few mumbling about me. To them, I was probably nothing more than the annoying piece of gum at the end of your shoe that refused to go away.

I grit my teeth as we entered the main reception area. But I was relatively satisfied to see Kurenai waiting for me with a smile. That was good, meant I could leave as soon as possible and I wouldn't have to deal with anyone's criticizing looks.

Soon the nurse that escorted me vanished from sight with sarcastic smile and I was left with a cheerful Kurenai. I had to wait about ten minutes before leaving however as the doctor handed over a box of iron pills for me to Kurenai. But no sooner than I'd gotten to the reception we had already exited through the large doors that lead into the hospital.

Now I'd only ever seen the hospital gardens but I hadn't seen or even went anywhere near the entrance. But what I was bet by seemed to set me on edge. It was like I was on a movie setting, I was amazed by the beauty of the place. There was nothing like this where I was brought up. But all at the same time it was unnerving. I felt myself sink back, I felt unprotected and small. Everything was so big and perfectly placed. Even the buildings in the far distance.

Of course I was used to new places to live and environments to be around, but never this drastic. It's like I followed a rabbit into his hole and discovered a whole new place. Kurenai quickly ushered me to follow after her and to stay close. I did what I was told and stayed at her heels like a dog.

She managed to push us through a crowded road. I couldn't help it, but my head kept whizzing left and right toward the remarkable place, trying to take in as much as possible. I'm sure this was the market place, it was easy to tell. There were stalls situated in random areas selling fresh goods, there was even one selling chickens and a goat. Other than the stalls, there were small shops, it went from clothing to food, to flowers to jewellery, I even spotted a medieval looking shop with odd looking weapons showing in the window. To my surprise there was children going in and out, probably as young as 5.

I would have stopped to gawk in horror, but there were too many people hustling about that I couldn't walk one step without being pushed about or nudged. I couldn't believe it. It was horrible to look at, not to mention dangerous. _Very_ dangerous. At the same time I was envious, a small, small part of me. I didn't get to do that at that age.

Why wasn't anyone doing anything to stop them?

One child, no older than 6, I presumed, was stood twiddling some sort of knife he'd probably purchased from the medieval looking shop. He was grinning from ear to ear which his eyes half closed, probably trying to impress a bunch of kids he was with.

My stomach knotted and twisted uneasily.

There was _adults_ here. Why the hell weren't they stopping that stupid little kid? Was this normal? I mean, what if he cuts one of his fingers off, or someone else's for that matter, will the notice then?

I chewed my gum angrily as I was continuously pushed up the road, until the point where the little boy was out of sight. Kurenai noticed my angry face and turned to give me a reassuring smile, which I forced one back. Did the Hokage know about that shop? Didn't he did say he was the leader here, doesn't he realise how dangerous it is to sell weapons to younger kids? Ugh. This was giving me a headache.

I really, _really_ hope I get some sleep tonight…

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I'm working on the next one now and I'm trying to make it a lot more longer than this one! Please, please, please review me! It would mean a lot if I got your opinion on this and to tell me what you think!**

**Please review!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Quick question, when do you next want to see Gaara? I've been thinking up a bunch of scenarios, so I'm just curious to when you think I should put him in a chapter:3 **

* * *

**-Chapter 9: I refuse-**

* * *

It turned out Kurenai lived in a flat. I've lived in my fair share of flats before, but this one actually looked like it was newly built, there was no graffiti or even a scratch on any of the outer walls of the building. You could say it was _fresh_.

But inside her flat was the opposite of what I expected. There were two rooms, both painted brilliant pale colours and decorated smartly. I couldn't even spot a trace of dust and I wondered if she had cleaned before she retrieved me from the hospital. I hadn't seen a cleaner place before. I was partly scared to even enter the bedroom Kurenai had made up for me, fearing I might dirty its perfect form.

Other than the two bedrooms, there was a small living area accompanied by an attached on kitchen. It wasn't to unreasonably small but enough to fit two or maybe three people in.

After I was shown the 'grand tour' of the small flat Kurenai had apologised to be quickly as she had to go out somewhere, I think she said something about a team but I couldn't be to sure. But she was in some sort of hurry.

And thus I was left with my mundane thoughts to pass the times.

The first few hours had passed quite quickly. I had begun to read one of the books the Hokage had left with me, it was the chakra book. In all honestly I was sort of enjoying it. Even though it wasn't an actual story or anything, it was more of a diagram of sorts. There were tips and hints to control chakra, though I skipped over that part, I wasn't too interested in chakra but it did intrigue me and grip my attention somewhat. There were also pointers on how to activate your chakra. But the first few chapters what just a big explanation to what chakra was. It was worded and repeated in different ways, but if you narrow it down all it's really telling you is 'chakra is a life force and we all have it'.

I was interrupted several times however, when reading the book. The first time I heard it was when I had decided to sit on the small couch. It was a dull 'thump' coming from the attic. It frightened me at first, but then I came to the conclusion it must be a rat. But then I heard it again, but almost like a rhythm. It was like someone was running around. But I still refused to believe it was anything else other than a rat so I tried to ignore it.

The other times it had happened, there would be exactly three 'thumps' then silence for a small time before it started up again and I made note to ask Kurenai about it when she got back.

After another few hours, the thumps had ceased for awhile. Maybe the rat had fallen asleep, I'd found myself wondering. Not a moment later my theory had been inaccurate. A set of thumps followed by a flash across the window.

I felt my head snap in the direction to the window on the left. I craned my neck to see across the room from my sitting position. After a few seconds of staring out the window, I'd halted onto the thought that I was just seeing things and continued to read my book, shaking my head.

But as soon as I began to read, there was another flash across the window. I glared at the book, it was probably nothing. My mind was obviously playing tricks on me, after all, this is a new place for me so it would be common to be a bit jumpy.

There was another thump. My glare darkened, gripping the book tighter.

Another thump and flash.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"That's it!" I screeched, whipping up and hurdled the book to the other side of the room before stomping over to the window. Honestly, I had no control over my body. And if someone was watching me right now, they'd probably think I'm a lunatic for doing what I'm about to do. "Whatever the _fuck_ you're doing, whoever the hell you fucking assmonkey's are, I'll rip your fucking _bitchtits _off and shove them down your throat!"

Something interesting happened between my short but terribly worded rant. Something brightly coloured fell from the roof but I didn't have time to see what exactly it was until I heard a loud 'ow' from below. "What the hell!?" cried out a familiar voice.

I blinked four times, anger subsiding.

"Hello!" yelled the voice "Are you going to answer me!?"

I gulped, fumbling with the lock on the window before poking my head out and peaking down. To my utmost surprise I found Naruto sprawled out on the ground, looking up with an irritated expression. I laughed nervously, calling down.

"Naruto, what are you doing down there?"

"Eh?" he blinked, realising it was me. "Rin? What're _you_ doing up there? I thought you were in the hospital."

"Why are _you_ down there?"

"If I wasn't distracted I wouldn't have fallen off the roof."

It took me a few to realise what he meant, but nevertheless I did click on. I glared at him, anger returning. "You cumbubble!" I yelled "What the hell were you doing on the roof?"

His annoyed expression quickly replaced itself with a dopey goofy grin. "I was headed over to Ichiraku's."

Is he an idiot? "How is being on the roof going to get you anywhere, besides landing yourself in hospital? Idiot."

Naruto gave me a confused face. Like _I_ was the idiot. I really want to slap that goofy face off him right now. I just glared. "The fastest way is by roof," he explained "If I just walk it would take fifteen minuets."

I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah~ Sure it is, Na-ru-to."

"It is, honestly! I can show you-"

"I don't want you on my roof."

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Aw! Come on-"

"No."

"Fine." he grumbled, before perking up. "Hey! Why don't you come with me? I can give you a tour of the village and then we can go to Ichiraku's!"

I contemplated that for a moment. It would be useful to see exactly what I'm dealing with right now. I'm sure Kurenai wouldn't mind if I was gone for a little while.

* * *

I took a mental note to never let Naruto take me anywhere. He was a terrible guide, a really, really terrible one. His idea of a 'tour' was taking me into a 'magazine' shop to show me what looked like a bunch of nude women. Needless to say we were both chased straight back out by an old man. An angry old man at that.

He had also shown me the Hokage mountain, or at least I think he said that. It consisted of four faces which he described as the previous Hokage's and the third face being the one I've already met. But I didn't really ask about it, worrying he was going to dig up a lot of history background which I couldn't be bothered listening to.

But the mountain was nice to look at. I'll give him that much.

He'd shown me where he would go whenever he skipped class, which turned out to be nothing more than a big bush followed by the top of one of the shops. There was a few empty cans of pains, he went onto telling me he used those to paint the faces on the mountain and had gotten into a lot of trouble doing it.

I wasn't surprised he got into trouble doing that, assuming the mountain was important. Which I'm guessing it was.

He even went onto showing me where he did a prank on, and in his own words 'sensei'. That turned out to be a small river near what I could only guess was a hot spring area. I think he had told me something about a sexy jutsu, whatever the hell that was, and he had fallen in.

I wasn't too fond of being near the water. Not due to the fact it looked hot or anything, but after the drowning incident, I don't think I'll be around water any time soon.

The last place he had taken me was to the academy. The one the Hokage had told me about. We weren't in the academy though, just outside actually, next to a large tree and attached to that tree was a swing.

_Ninja academy_. I laughed at the thought, blurting out "There's no such thing as ninjas"

It went without saying Naruto did hear me. He had spun around to me, his brows knitting together as his eyes squinted at me. "Eh? No such thing as ninjas?" he questioned "Then what do you call this?" Naruto pointed to his headband, toward the metal plate.

I shrugged. Since it was already out, I didn't have to hide the fact I thought all this was a bunch of nonsense. "A headband."

He placed his hands on his hips, leaning forward. "Exactly."

"Doesn't prove anything." I stated, matter of fact.

He huffed, crossing his arms. Eyeing me up. "You really think there's no such thing as ninjas?" he cocked his blond eyebrow. Maybe he thought I was joking. But why would I joke about all this? I was telling the truth.

"No such thing." I stated again, crossing my own arms.

He laughed at me, a child like laugh, loud, very loud. I cringed away from it. Annoying. "You're messing with me," he laughed more "You'd have to be an idiot to think that. Everyone knows about ninjas."

I glared at him. He really did think I was joking. I grit my teeth. I'll call his bluff. "Then prove to me otherwise, there's no such thing as ninjas."

He stopped laughing. It looked like he was thinking now, I could even see the strain on his forehead. A vein almost popping out. I'm sure if he thinks any harder than he already is, I'd probably see steam flow out his ears.

He nodded, much to my surprise. "Fine. I'll prove I'm a ninja." I arched an eyebrow. Oh I do wonder how he's going to pull this off. I mentally laughed at his idiocy.

He did the most peculiar thing, Naruto did. He walked right past me, toward the large tree I was next to. I let him past, eyeing him carefully to see what he was doing. He just continued to walk. Walk right into a tree anyway. I was about to stop him but he literally walked _up_ the tree. I kid you not, _he walked up the tree_. I felt my jaw slack and dangle.

Naruto grinned triumphantly down at me when he reached a branch quite far up. There's no way. There's no fucking way. I snapped my mouth closed, refusing to believe. "That's easy," I said, waving my hand. "It's simple, you had glue on your shoes."

"What?!" he screeched, jumping down from the tree. I'm fairly surprised he didn't hurt his feet from that jump. What was it? Maybe ten feet? Maybe more? Ah, who knows.

"Yeah, you heard me. You had glue this whole time, you little cheat."

He glared. "Fine," he grumbled "If this doesn't prove to you that I'm not a ninja, then I don't know what will."

He stepped around me. And again I surveyed what he was doing. I watched as he clasped his hands together. There was nothing for a few seconds, but then he called out something that I didn't catch. I was hit by something really warm. It's like being out in the cold all day and coming home to a warm house, that, plus ten. It was overwhelming and for a moment I thought I was going to pass out.

There was a loud 'poof' I suppose you could call it.

My eyes widened. There was no possible way I could be seeing this. I had to be crazy.

"Do you believe me now?" grinned Naruto, or the other Naruto, or maybe the other one. Ugh! I'm going insane, but there had got to be more than one hundred Naruto's right now. All staring at me with that same goofy expression. I'm dreaming, just dreaming…

I refuse to believe this.

* * *

**Ah! I hope you enjoyed and please please please leave a review, I really want to know what you all think!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I shall be changing the rating to an M, due to vulgar language and future violent scenes. But I hope no one is offended by the swearing! It's not my initiation to do that and if you are offended, I'm deeply sorry!:3**

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter too! I apologise if it's crappy!**

**Please enjoy & review!**

* * *

**-Chapter 10: The Hell?-**

* * *

Would you like to know what's going through my head? Yes? Well I'm going to sum it all up in one word. _**War**_. It's complete turmoil. Hectic. Disturbing. You name it, I'm probably feeling it right now. It was like there were multiple voices in my head screaming at each other, passing insults at each other with the occasional random word of 'kittens' or 'bunnies' but where that came out in all of this I didn't understand.

Maybe part of my brain was trying to comfort me or relax me. Heck if I know. I haven't even been able to utter a word since I seen all those Naruto's disappear within a 'poof' of smoke. Naruto though, he seemed more than pleased with himself. I couldn't see my face but I bet it said it all. He had almost pissed himself laughing at me. Laughing 'I told you I was a ninja, I told you, I told you' over and over again.

Ugh. My head hurts. Painkillers would be so lovely right now.

I didn't even notice my feet were moving when Naruto begun dragging me around again, which ended up with us now sitting at Ichiraku's. Naruto did himself the liberty of ordering for me after I hadn't replied to the man who was severing us, which ended up in him being irritated with me. But I didn't care at that point.

It was like I was in a state of paralysis. I almost felt numb with shock. Even though my body itched to dig into the bowl of ramen which was placed seductively in front of me. I did smell nice, though I was slightly put off by the beef in the noodles. I hate beef. I _really_ hate beef.

I was slightly aware Naruto had already eaten, or should I say inhaled? Three bowls of ramen. Or maybe his sixth? I couldn't be too sure. I was having a hard time trying to shut up the screaming voices in my head.

_Fucking do something. Wiggle your big toe for Christ's sake. Anything!_

"Bunnies…" I squeaked, my voice changing notes three times. My eye twitched. I should have defined 'anything' to myself. Ah, well fuck. Fucking, fucker, fuck. I probably was going to end up in the loony bin at the end of the night anyway. Ugh.

I could see Naruto in my peripheral vision. He was looking at me with noodles dangling sloppily out his mouth. "Hmm?" he grunted through his food, swallowing his noodles with a loud slurp. "What was that?" he gulped.

"Puppies…" What the hell?

"Puppies?" he squinted at me "What about them?"

I turned to him sharply, jaw trembling as I held in whatever else I was trying to say. But that proved futile in my attempt. "Kitties…" my cheeks burned with my own embarrassment. This better not turn out to be some annoying tick I'm developing.

Ah, well this is just great. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Naruto snorted out a laugh. My cheeks burned brighter. He didn't question my 'slip up' and continued to eat his ramen, laughing or giggling through his food every few seconds.

It wasn't long before I gained _some_ control over my body, well, enough to turn my head back and forth. Even my head had begun to clear up, kind of.

I was slowly coming to facts with what I'd witnessed. Number one being Naruto had miraculously managed to multiply himself a few times over- there was no way he could have so many twins, or have people show up dressed like him on cue like that, out of the blue.

Number two being, if what he says is true, then I might or maybe believe him on this ninja crap. I still hadn't come to terms just yet.

And number three, the whole walking up trees and stuff.

Have everything I've been told about ninjas in the past been a lie? I never knew they could duplicate their bodies or walk up trees so calmly like it was a walk in the park. And as young as him too? What is up with that? All I ever knew about ninjas is that they took to the shadows like water and they're deadly assassins, or thieves for that matter.

I'm so confused!

Wait.

Back up.

My eyes widened as realisation shook me. What about the sand magician? No. No. No. Was he a ninja too? What was his name again? It began wit think… hmm what was it? Gama? Gaza? Gaga? Ugh, who cares right now?

If what Shikamaru had told me was correct, and Naruto proving himself on top of all that. Could that mean that Gaga sand boy person could actually _manipulate_ the sand itself? My lower lip quivered. Then he must have really been dangerous, no? He might have or maybe could have literally killed me?

I gasped aloud. No. Are ninjas allowed to kill hospital patients?

Wait! If one ninja could control sand, then what to stop another ninja from drowning me? Or blowing me off a cliff? Or set me on fire?

I think that was too much for me at that point. And I was almost positive I fainted. The last thin I saw was Naruto's hand sneakily reaching across and grabbing my bowl of ramen.

* * *

"…It would explain a lot. I was unsure when I was told at first, but I guess the Hokage was right. She really didn't know." came a familiar female voice out of the darkness. Kurenai?

Followed by that, came the all too annoying laugh that had grown to irritate me. "Man, it was too funny. Her face was _priceless_." Naruto. You big jerk. Making fun of me now? Idiot. Wait until I give him a piece of my mind.

A familiar sensation suddenly made itself apparent. Nausea. My head spun even with my eyes closed and my stomach churned unsettlingly. I was being swayed back and forth. Oh how lovely, especially to wake up to. Ugh~

"W-well she was brought up in a poorly populated village, I, uhm, I-I don't blame her…"

Well that was a new voice. It was sweet and soft with a gentle edge. Not to mention I barely even heard her, I assumed it was a her anyway. I'll feel like a right douche if I find out it's a guy. It better be a girl. I secretly willed it.

Was she a ninja too?

My head pounded at the thought. Ok, no more thinking about ninjas. I heard the soft 'click' of something. Followed by that was the placid touch of warmth flowing over my naked arms and legs. I shivered joyously under it. Thinking about it now, it had gotten a bit colder, of course thinking I was still outside. Maybe Kurenai had found me passed out with Naruto and they were taking me home. I think.

"Her room's this way," spoke Kurenai "Just put her on the bed. _Gently_."

Someone began to move me again and I held down the urge to vomit. It didn't last long however, my back touched something cold, which I could only guess was my new bed. I sighed, sinking into it. It was so comfortable!

"When do you think she'll wake up?" asked Naruto, his voice closest to me. But it was the last thing I heard before I zeroed back out of consciousness.

* * *

The next time I woke up, and hopefully the last time I would wake up, it was dark. The curtains hadn't been closed so I got a clear view on the crescent moon. But it wasn't so much that I had woken up, it was more like my stomach made me get up. It gurgled angrily at me.

I glared up at the dark ceiling. Stupid stomach.

But first thing was first. I need to pee.

Luckily for me, there was a bathroom attached to my bedroom so I had no trouble getting up and waddling over to it. I had continued to glare on my way to the bathroom. Why did the floor feel funny? It was almost _crusty_.

I ignored it though and continued on in the quest of emptying my bladder. Then I'll look for food.

Luck was still on my side. After emptying myself I had come to discover someone had left me food out on the bedside table. It was a bottle of water and a plate covered in tinfoil and a small tablet, probably the iron tablets. Kurenai most likely left it out for me in case I woke up hungry.

And so I skipped over the crusty floor and plopped onto the bed, grabbing the bottle of water and plate- which had sandwiches inside. And ate them greedily. I finished no sooner than I had sat down, which I went onto taking the tiny tablet in one large gulp.

Ah, now what?

I thought for a second, leaning over and grabbed two books that were on the table. Kurenai probably didn't realise the other one was probably hidden somewhere in the living area. I shrugged and looked over the books.

Which should I read?

Countries?

Or Ninjas? Hmm.

It wasn't a hard decision to make, it would be obvious I would pick ninjas. I needed to know how Naruto did that thing. Even at this late hour because it was obvious I wasn't going to fall back asleep any time soon.

I placed the plate and bottle back on the table and snuggling back up in my warm bed, getting comfortable.

I quickly skimmed over ninja ranks, I wasn't that interested. But I did stop briefly at ninja 'jobs'. I had a small giggle when I read about cooking-nin. They basically circle areas in hopes of coming across ninjas so they could cook for them. It was kind of creepy.

There was also the courier-nin. That wasn't too interesting, just a fancy term for postman.

I did find something, after awhile of skimming through the thick book. It was called 'clone technique'. It was literally the closest thing I could find to what Naruto did. It wasn't very accurate in my opinion, but maybe that was because it was hard for me to understand all of it.

It didn't make the slightest bit sense actually.

It states in the book that the user of this 'jutsu' can create a doppelganger of such to confuse the enemy. Enemy of whom? But to the trained eye you could tell if it was real or not because the 'fake' person doesn't produce a shadow.

I pondered that, thinking back. If my memory serves me right, I did, in fact, see shadows of every Naruto.

This is really confusing. It says it shouldn't make a shadow, why the hell did I see all those shadows? Maybe there was something else in the book.

I took the liberty of slowly going through the pages, one at a time in hopes of finding something. Anything.

I scratched my head a few hours later. Why wasn't there anything in the book? I frowned. Maybe there was a page torn out?

Ugh. I don't know. I tossed the book at the end of the bed and leaned back with a huff. Well that was useful…

I let my eyes close, inhaling deeply. The strangest smell hit me, it was like cinnamon mixed with lavender. It wasn't a bad smell, no, actually it was nice. I wonder where it came from. Maybe Kurenai sprayed some perfume? Hmm, no, I doubt that. Why would she be spraying perfume about this late at night?

I then reopened my eyes, adjusting the dark quickly.

Two things happened at once.

One; I realised there was someone standing in the furthest corner of my room, staring at me with large eyes of the lightest sea foam.

And two, I made an embarrassing pig like squealing noise in-between a snort of fright.

* * *

**I would like to thank Codebreakeryuuki, (In response to your reply, I have a few scenarios planned out like that;D), the anonymous 'K' reviewer ahahaha and Buccikatt (I hadn't realised you reviewed my other chapter!) for reviewing me! It makes me so happy and fills me with a new sense of excitement and happiness! Thank you sooooo much! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11: Team 8-**

* * *

Two weeks.

Two _lousy_ weeks.

I sighed, I feel like I run this house now. Just look at me now, mixing ingredients together to make shortbread. You'd think I'd find something more productive to do. Nope. Not me.

And you wonder why I'm doing this? Hah. Don't worry, I'll get to that.

I had discovered quickly within the first two days of me being here that Kurenai couldn't cook for shit. No, I mean literally. She _cant_ cook. My first day here consisted upon peanut butter sandwiches, don't get me wrong, I liked it but it gets boring after awhile and dries your mouth out quickly. On my second day, I had vegetables. Yup. Raw and uncooked vegetables served on a plate.

I think it's fair to say Kurenai definitely isn't gifted in the culinary arts. In any form. Everything was uncooked and raw, pilled up like a mountain. And I certainly didn't take pleasure in it. The cold crunch of the carrots were enough to put me off.

Do you know what she did instead? I could have honestly thrown up when I caught her doing it. Instead of plating the vegetables she decided to blend them all into a liquid for me. She even looked excited when she gave it to me, like she was proud. Whether it was to torture me or not, I don't want to know. You just don't do that to someone. But I did feel bad to some degree and downed half of the cup. Trying hard not to regurgitate it all.

By the third day she decided I deserved a treat and served me black toast. Yes, black toast. It didn't even look like bread anymore, it was like a lump of coal. I had enquired about why it was so burnt, she shrugged it off and said she wanted to make sure 'I didn't get food poison'. I also learned she'd let it cook five times over on max heat. But needless to say it felt like my teeth were going to shatter when I attempted it.

I got more nervous by the fourth day. That was by far the worst of it all. I can still taste it in my mouth when I think about it. I cringed. Kurenai served us peanut butter sandwiches- I know what you're thinking, _that doesn't sound too bad_, right? Oh no, it's what she did to it is what made it disgusting. They were doused and soaked in soy sauce.

I'll never know where she got the idea to do that, _why_ would she think that would be more accurate. She ate hers quickly, a satisfied smile after the last bite. I could have choked, I swear. I did try it, much to my body telling me to throw it out the window, I stopped myself.

But that was the last time I let her cook for me. When I took a bite, I was hit instantly by the taste of something very bitter. I gagged, spitting it out. I couldn't do it. Kurenai looked at me with a shocked face, her red eyes wide. I didn't give in that easy.

I had snapped at her. Well, in the nicest way I could. If you could say that. I don't know.

I don't know exactly remember what I said to her, I think it went along the lines of 'trying to poison me?' maybe followed by the line of 'get your ass in gear'. I didn't give her much time to respond to me, I had already scribbled down a list of food and shoved it in her face before kicking her out to collect it.

Ah. That was probably rude of me. She didn't seem to fazed when she returned later that day.

I spent the last week and a bit cooking for the both of us. From noodles to soup, pie, grilled meat to even my attempt at making pizza. That turned out horribly, Kurenai couldn't find the proper ingredients at the market place so we settled that night for curry.

I spent a lot of the time wondered a lot of 'ifs' and 'whys' when I was baking or cooking. A lot of the time it ended it me becoming grumpy and ignoring Kurenai's light conversation making.

I first of began wonder what would have happened if I acted like a normal kid. Well, as normal as can get these days. But you know what I mean, do what other people do and not keep a secret swear list in your head. Like, maybe if I pretended to get along with my step-wench and still lived with my dad. I contemplated that for awhile.

I even went onto thinking why I never dyed my hair or tried to fit in properly. What was the colour everyone was going recently? Was it blond? Meh. Or why I never tried to become like everyone's pop idol or even strived to become popular. But how popular can you get when you're constantly being moved about?

Heck, I didn't even dress properly. I've never dressed girly. I preferred boys clothing and baggier stuff. Was I meant to be born a boy? Hmm, maybe.

I should really have a normal hobby too, should I? Collecting swears, who does that? Fuck, why _don't_ people do that? It's fun.

Maybe I'm a failure to all females. I'm rude, I swear, I make fun of people who fuck up, I don't dress like I'm supposed to. I don't even shave my legs. Well, I don't usually show people my legs but _since_ Kurenai bought me shorts I had no choice in the matter. Ugh. Who the hell am I?

But my thoughts always trailed off to how I got here. Why I'm here and why no one has heard from dad or Angie. There has to be some logic in it, right? You don't just happen to turn up in a village out of the blue, right? It's unheard of… I think.

And Naruto creating 'clones' of himself. If I was told he could do that the day I woke up I would have never believed it. But I _saw_ it. With my own two eyes. I've never seen anything like it before, I'm both amazed and still in slight doubt.

Ugh. Why do I feel conned?

I shook my head and frowned at the dough I was kneading. But then again, there was that one incident with Gaga. I'm sure his name is Gaga anyway. The sand magi- ninja. Sand ninja. I shouldn't doubt. Thinking about that, makes me uneasy. It was like two weeks ago on my very first night here, I was scared out my wits at the experience.

I'm sure I seen someone- no. I definitely saw someone. There's no doubt about it, there was someone in my room that night. And how I was stupid enough not to notice makes me feel like I really am in a different world. Could it have been a ninja? If someone had got in I would have heard them.

I didn't get a clear picture on who it was. After all, I was hiding under the covers screaming bloody murder. Kurenai even thought I was being slaughtered. I remember the way she dashed in and pulled the covers off me- did I fail to mention Kurenai told me the day after she is actually a ninja too? No? Meh. I'd never seen her so serious. And me being the blubbering baby I was clung straight to her side, refusing to let go until I know, whom I've dubbed the boogie man, was gone.

I was surprised I had gotten back to sleep that night. Kurenai made sure not to leave me so she had gotten a chair from her room and sat next to me.

I made her check every night for the first week that no one could get in. I know, pathetic, right? In a way, she's very motherly. But not to the extreme, she gives me my space- most of the time while she's out with this 'team' of hers. But I made sure she told no one about the incident, especially Naruto. He'd just love that.

Speaking of which, he's not visited me since. Maybe he's been busy…

I sighed again, now shaping the dough to place in the oven. I need some logic right now.

"Oh, these are really good, Rin" said Kurenai, sitting at the kitchen table eating a piece of shortbread, the batch I'd made an hour prior to now. "What's it called?"

Ah. Figures she wouldn't know. After all, she's lived on mostly raw food- well, I guess. How could she even live on that crap? And walk around _without_ a stomach ache? I just don't understand that woman. Does she even have taste buds?

"Shortbread." I replied, shifting the formed dough onto an oven tray.

"Hmm…" she hummed. Sometimes she acted very childish, it's hard for me to see her as an adult. "Would you mind if I brought some to my students?"

I shrugged. "Suppose…"

"Great!"

I gnawed my lower lip. I was just inching to ask some questions. They mainly revolved around the three books that the Hokage gave me, which I'm pleased to admit I've completed. There was a big problem though. I didn't get any of it. I've read it, yes, it explains it all in the books, _I just don't get it._ None of it makes sense to me. I've tried piecing things together and when I think I'm on the brink of a breakthrough it just snaps back and poof, all gone. It's frustrating.

I've even went through Kurenai's book collection, or should I say small collection? There was little things in there that did relate to the books, but those books were even move confusing.

I really feel like the stupidest person the planet. Apparently everyone knows about charka and whatever this 'jutsu' crap is. Ah, I could just bang my head off the wall. Hmm… that doesn't sound like a bad idea actually.

Maybe I shouldn't ask any questions. I'm probably troubling her enough as it is. Ah, well fuck. When did I become so thoughtful? Bleh.

* * *

I was surprised when Kurenai offered to meet her team. I had hesitated in replying, probably because I didn't know if they'd be complete weirdoes. And because I didn't want to make a bad impression. But it went without saying I mindlessly agreed to it without thoroughly thinking it through. But I don't exactly regret doing that, I was most definitely curious toward this team of hers.

She did warn me, however, I would only be joining the company and watching them train. That definitely perked my interest, maybe I could get some sort of answer out of it. It would put my mind at ease. I just hoped they couldn't or wouldn't duplicate their bodies like Naruto had, it's just creepy and unnatural. One Naruto is bad enough.

I had went over different thoughts in my head when Kurenai walked me toward some sort of training ground. She did explain to me their names of course. There was a girl named Hinata Hyuga, which Kurenai made sure to fill me in on she's a bit shy. I made a mental note to _not_ look her in the eye or ask too many- if I do ask any, questions. She also had a small stutter, which I kind of wondered why. But best not be nosy.

There was a boy named Kiba Inuzuka. According to Kurenai he is the most cheeky of the three and will probably make rude or bad remarks. Ah, just what we need, a little ass. Hmm… I wonder if he has any good swears…

Also, I was informed that Kiba kept a dog with him named Akamaru. This should be interesting.

And lastly, there was another boy named Shino Aburame. Kurenai didn't have much to say about him, other than he's the most quiet of the bunch. I'm sure something was mentioned on bugs… ew.

As expected, Kurenai and I made it to the training grounds in a short time and we were met by her team she had described to me. But of course, they weren't exactly watching her, more me I guess. I could tell two of them were looking at me, but the other boy who was wearing dark tinted sunglasses, it was harder to tell if he was watching me. Probably was.

It was kind of creepy. The boy in glasses, more so than the others. He was taller than the other two. He was also fair skinned and had dark, bushy brown hair. He wore a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. And how could I forget? That silly headband thing was wrapped around his head.

I was almost dumbstruck, how could he wear a freaking jacket in this heat? I was sweating as soon as I stepped one foot out the front door. Does he even produce sweat? I'd have a heatstroke if I wore that.

People here just seem to get weirder and weirder.

Next to the tall boy, stood another boy. He stood with crossed arms. Oh look, he's wearing a jacket too _and_ with his hood up. I even noticed it was more fluffy than the taller boy's jacket. I could also see a headband on his forehead too. Followed by that were a set of sharp black eyes, almost like slits. It was interesting, never saw someone with eyes like that. But then again Kurenai did have a strange eye colour… meh. The most interesting of his features was the red marks following down his eyes and onto his cheeks. Wonder why they're there. I'm sure I'll figure it out…

I instantly clicked on who it was, however, I saw a bob of something white tucked inside his jacket, poking out at the top. Followed by one ear, and the other floppy white ear. After that, a small white head popped out, revealing a small dog.

_So this must be Kiba…_

Everything is becoming much more curiouser when I landed on the girl, who obviously meant her name was Hinata. So that would mean the first boy was Shino, right?

Hinata had interesting features. Short dark blue hair followed by fair skin and shocking pale eyes with a light hint of lavender in them. Was she blind? Oh look, surprise, surprise- _another_ jacket. But this jacket was a cream-coloured, hooded jacket. Around her neck I also found a headband tied loosely.

Do these people think it's cold or something? And why on earth does their skin not burn?

"Rin," Kurenai began "I would like to introduce you to team eight-"

"-Team eight?" I squinted at her. What kind of team name was that? Couldn't have picked at better name. "Why team eight? Why not team Kurenai? Or team ninja ass kickers-"

"Rin." Kurenai said sternly, giving a small look of 'shut up'. Ah fuck. Another bad impression made. "As I was saying," she turned toward her oddly dressed team. "This is Rin Suzuki, I'd like it you all made her feel welcome here. Rin, this is Hinata, Kiba and Shino. My students." she gestured toward them, one by one.

"Hello." shyly squeaked Hinata, fumbling with her hands, blushing. Hmm, that voice sounds familiar. Where could I have heard it?

"Hi…" grunted Kiba, giving a small wave followed by a bark from Akamaru. Aw. Cute. Heh.

All I got from Shino was a nod. Ah, so he's the quiet one along with Hinata, I'm guessing anyway.

* * *

It's fair to say their training was the most interesting thing. Of course a lot of things were interesting to me at the moment. But this, I've never seen anyone do the things they're doing.

They practised together with both weapons and hand to hand. I suppose it's called sparring. But it felt uncanny. The way the moved kept me on the edge and I swear to you, Kiba jumped at least ten feet in the air when Shino threw a bunch of pointy knife like thing at him- Kurenai told me they were kunai, but it felt weird saying 'kunai'.

My eyes were probably as wide as saucers at that point. It was an unnatural feeling when I watched them fight. It was warm but like an electronic magnetic pull, it was overwhelming and sure as hell made my head spin. It made the tips of my fingers tingle oddly. But all at the same time it made me feel excited and want to move. Yeah, me, move? Hah, I'm a very lazy person so for that to happen then I must be ill.

You know when you listen to a certain piece of music that makes you want to jump and run about? Or wiggle and move your body? It was kind of like that. I literally wanted to stand up (I'm currently sitting under a tree, cant stand being in the sun, it's too hot~) and start doing back flips. I had to stop myself from humming in excitement a few times, but I only let my legs wiggle and bounce a little.

Ah, who knew watching people fight could be so exciting?

It had all started with sparing, but eventually they separated into different areas of the training ground to do their own personal training. Kiba and Akamaru were chasing each other around though, is that classed as training here?

Shino was staring into space, that cant be training, right?

And Hinata was off kicking and hitting a tree. Kurenai told me she does that most days, almost to the point where she'll pass out with execution. But her style, if I remember, was called gentle fist? Maybe? Meh, I don't keep up with strange training or martial arts.

Hinata did however, eventually take a break near where Kurenai and I sat. Well, she was more sitting in a tree and how she got up there without me knowing is something I'll have to figure out.

She sat a few feet away from where I was sitting, but not enough to completely distance herself from me. She had poked through a bag and brought out a bottle of water, which she drank slowly and reserved. She did smile at me though. Which I nervously returned of course. But she made me want to slap and shake her about.

She was still wearing that damn fluffy jacket for goodness sake _and_ is sweating. Crazy woman. I kept that to myself. If she wanted to have a heatstroke then that's her own stupid fault. Bleh.

Hinata turned to me some time after ten minutes of silence. She nervous looked over me before beginning to fumble with her hands again. "I-It's good to see you're looking better, Rin…"

I arched an eyebrow. Ok? "What did I look like before?" ugh, her voice is so damn familiar, why the hell cant I place it?

She blushed. Looking away. "I-I-"

"-Hinata helped carry you back to my apartment, Rin." Kurenai yawned, hopping down to sit in-between us. "You looked pretty sick that day, pale as a ghost."

I glared at her. "I wonder why."

She chuckled but continued to watch the other two. "I didn't mean to upset you…" mumbled Hinata, looking down.

I shrugged. Do I look offended? "It's fine."

We watch Shino and Kiba for a short while. Kiba was laughing as Akamaru tried to catch him, which I did wonder why a ninja would have a pet. Is there any need in them to have one? I did try to ignore the fact that they were throwing themselves in the air, not just one feet or anything but I mean _throwing themselves_. Jumping up taller than the trees.

Hmm. Does this mean gravity is different here? I'll have to try jumping later. When no one's around.

I found myself forcing myself to look away from the two to have a look at what Shino was doing. Oddly enough, he was doing the same as before, but this time his arms were slightly raised. Only slightly.

So he's basically doing nothing? I guess so!

Another small time passed until Kiba decided to join us, Shino was too busy doing nothing apparently. Kiba had ran over grinning with a hyper Akamaru hot at his heels, his tongue flapping in the breeze happily.

I swear if you blinked you would have missed it, one second they were at the other side of the training grounds and the next they were a mere few steps in front of you.

Kiba and Akamaru were panting heavily, grinning wildly. Yes, this dog can smile. I'm as freaked out as the next person. Though apparently everyone sitting here doesn't find it odd.

Akamaru stuck his nose into the air, sniffing before walking over to what he could smell. Annoying as it is, that 'smell' he was sniffing was me. I stared at the dog nervously. I've never had good run ins with dogs, only ever been chased and bitten by one of my previous owners dog. He was a nasty little thing. But sometimes I'll admire from a distance or look in awe. I would never want to own a dog though.

Akamaru jumped onto my lap, placing his paws onto my chest and leaned forward, continuing to sniff. I could see the others watching curiously, even Kiba was watching, an eyebrow raised and crossed arms.

Akamaru stuck his tongue out, his tail wagging slowly. Was he wanting me to pet him? He's wanting me to pet him, right? I gulped, rising a nervous hand to scratch behind his ear. To my relief, he didn't bite, instead he barked and wagged his tail even harder.

I guess he likes being scratched behind the ear-

Wait. What's that?

Something very, very warm touched my bare legs. It continued moving around, almost like a liquid.

My jaw dropped before I harshly pushed off the excited dog. Oh, and my suspicion was right. The little shit had pissed on me.

I was momentarily broken from my shock when I heard Kiba howl in laughter. I glared at him, standing up. Ugh, this was so gross. The urine trickled down my leg and into my sandals, going in-between my toes. Ew, ew, ew.

_That fucking filthy creature_.

"I think he likes you!" laughed Kiba. I grit my teeth, wiggling my leg to try and shake off the pee. I really hate dogs. Much more now than before.

"You let that little _cretin_ piss on me, didn't you?" I asked darkly, bawling my fists. Stupid dog, I want to kick it.

He continued to laugh as Akamaru marched triumphantly up to him. He bent down and petted him as if he could do no wrong. "Aw, does the meanie not like you?" he cooed, laughing in-between words. Akamaru barked in reply. I'm guessing that's a 'yes'.

"Here…" spoke Hinata, handing some sort of cloth. I happily took it before rubbing my leg harshly.

"Thanks." I snapped. It was unintentional, but I was quite annoyed. Wouldn't you be if a little mutt pissed on you? Hinata blushed walking next to Kurenai, who was now leaning against the tree shaking her head with a smile.

"Just wait until you become a ninja, then a lot of other crap will piss on you." Laughed Kiba, continuing.

"Kiba!" snapped Kurenai.

My anger completely washed away.

"Eh!?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading and please feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts!:3**

**Again I would like to thank Buccikatt and the mysterious 'K' reviewer! I really can not thank you enough, it means so much to me that you reviewed me! Thank you so, so, so much!. **


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12: Sugar Rush-**

* * *

"Miss. Suzuki, please calm yourself and sit down."

I snapped my jaw shut, a surge of protest rushing through me in overwhelming glory to scream at the top of my voice and swear at everything around me, including inanimate objects. Rolling around on the floor and kicking my feet didn't sound like a bad idea right now. Mad thoughts of running and hunting down Kiba and Akamaru also were a recurring thought, if he just kept his mouth shut. Little prick.

But nevertheless, I _did_ sit down, much to my dismay.

"Now, explain to me what the problem seems to be."

I could have seriously ripped off his hat right now and thrown it out the window- or set it on fire for that matter, that stupid Hokage. Him and his scheming old mind. How fucking dare he? Just look at him, sitting in his fancy big chair acting all cool and calm with that stupid pipe. Oh how I'd love to pull it out of his mouth and then yank off his ugly goatee.

I glared at him, grunting as I folded my arms angrily. "I'm not stupid, you know." I bit back, chewing my cheeks. "Stop pretending you don't know."

I could feel Kurenai shifting nearby. I don't think she was too pleased to be here. But she had no choice in the matter. She's not the innocent one here, if anything she's the enemy right now. _Even_ Naruto, who stood hovering near the windows, grinning from ear to ear. That idiot.

I don't even know why he's here. Kurenai and I, we came across him when I was stomping through the village, looking blindly for the Hokage. Kurenai tried to lure me back to her apartment, but I was not falling for that so I guess Naruto did kind of make himself useful and showed the way here. Kurenai didn't seem too happy with that. But I just don't care.

I stubbornly continued to glare at him. Nothing was going to get me to calm down. "I do not think of you as stupid," began the Hokage "Has someone treated you unwell?" he quickly glanced at Kurenai and then back to me.

He was really taking me for a fool, wasn't he? I groaned. "No _Mr. Hokage._ You know exactly what's going on. Now you explain to me, dearest village leader, why I was told I was to become a ninja? Against my will."

He raised an eyebrow, leaning back on his chair. "Well," he breathed "Word must have spread about this matter?" I nodded "As I recall, there was a discussion about this matter but there wasn't an accurate answer to be given if it should go forth or not." he held up his hand as I was about to argue the cause. Ugh, making decisions for me now? "But it _is_ in my best interest for you to be fully prepared if any occurrence were to happen. Maybe not a ninja per say, but some training should indeed be approached. Every civilian in this village knows some degree or knowledge on how to defend themselves and it would be a shame if anything were to happen to you."

What the hell? "If what happens?" I snapped. It was a ninja village for goodness sake, why would anyone want to fight with me or even go near me? No one even knows me here. He truly is an idiot.

"Well," he began again, sighing heavily "The likely hood of an enemy invasion will always be apparent, even a war could happen at any given moment. I don't want to take any chances of a civilian being greatly hurt or even killed in those matters so it would be useful to know how to get out of those sort of situations. Wouldn't you agree?"

I opened my mouth, but snapped it shut just as fast. He may have a fair point, but still. Why not just give me a taser gun? Or pepper spray? But again, like I said, this is a ninja village- as much as it upset me to admit that, there is always going to be someone else fighting the battle, I just have to sit and hide. I'm good at that. Hiding, I mean.

Even though he does make a fair point, I should have at least been consulted about my own wellbeing and not have people discuss where to put me or what to do with me. In my opinion, I personally feel offended my the matter. Was I not allowed to make my own decisions? I can make reasonably choices… er, sometimes.

I breathed through my nose, loosening my tightly crossed arms. What to do, what to do?

"Fine." I grunted after a prolonged silence. "But this doesn't mean I've chosen to be a ninja or want to be one."

The Hokage smiled happily. Nodding at my response. "The choice is of course yours, but the option is always open. For now we'll have you trained in self defence."

"Tch… whatever."

"Wait!" Naruto chirped in. My head whirled around in his direction. He stood with one hand on his hip and another pointing accusingly at me. "Being a ninja is the best thing there is, it's awesome!"

I glared. "Yeah, and so is suicide."

* * *

Kurenai had led me, with Naruto closely following behind, to a shop which I grudgingly agreed with. I really don't know why we where here, or what kind of shop it was. But nonetheless I followed in tow. The three of us were met by an elderly woman who led us to a table to sit at.

I sat down closest to the wall, I needed something to lead against.

Kurenai looked over me closely before taking the seat opposite. Naruto sat next to her.

Kurenai said something about the best 'dango' in the whole village, whatever that was, I think she was trying to lighten the mood. I wasn't too interested, but I think I was more annoyed at the fact that I'd have to do exercise. Me and exercise never went well together, I'm just too lazy for it and I'm going to try and not think about the pain its going to cause me.

Naruto was chatting merrily, I think more to himself than me or Kurenai. I think he said he's only ever been here once and he really liked these 'dango' whatever you call them, things.

Kurenai had ordered three cups of tea, well, not the tea I used to have. I think it's green tea? First time for anything I suppose.

Naruto and I spat it out simultaneously. Disgust apparent on your faces. Kurenai laughed when I demanded sugar. It was so _bland_. I hate tea without some sugar in it. But I did eventually get the sugar, heaping three large spoon full's into the cup and mixed. I lazily offered Naruto some sugar which he reluctantly took. It did make him happier though, and for me, it tasted a hell of a lot better.

Eventually I did figure out what these dango thingies were. Kurenai bought a bunch for us to each. It was, well looked like, a bunch of small dumplings served on a skewer.

Naruto was the first to jump in and grab three, shoving the first stick of dango's into his mouth easily. He sighed happily, a dreamy expression in his blue eyes. Kurenai then took her own dango's, followed by a hesitant me.

I sniffed it first, unsure of what to make of it. It smelt quite sweet, but there was something else I couldn't quite place about it. Hmm, I wonder what it was.

"Have you ever had dango before, Rin?" asked Naruto with a mouthful.

I wrinkled my nose. Ew. A bit flew out his mouth. "No."

Naruto almost choked, but did manage to swallow. "But everyone's tried dango's at least once! Why-"

"Naruto, let her eat." scolded Kurenai. Oh sure! He get's in trouble but when I swear, people laugh. What's up with that? Naruto grumbled, grabbing more dango's.

I sighed. Well, here goes nothing.

I popped the first dango into my mouth, chewing slowly and making sure I didn't spit out if I didn't like it. To my surprise, I did like it. It was sweet, just like I'd thought but there was an odd texture to it, but easy to ignore if you didn't like it.

I smiled, satisfied. I've never had anything that tastes that good. I quickly finished my first one and moved onto my second.

After awhile of drinking sugary tea and a lot more dango, I began to feel a sudden rush to my head. My cheeks began to flame up and I swear I could see things a lot better than I used to. I felt my knees bob up and down as the sudden rush became stronger.

I bit my lip, holding in a giggle.

Did someone spike me?

A chill ran up my spine.

"Are you okay, Rin?" asked Kurenai, a worried expression played in her eyes. Naruto hadn't noticed, he was still too busy stuffing his face.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I giggled. I slapped a hand over my mouth. The hell? "You have pretty eyes." I blurted out to Kurenai, followed by another giggle. Where did that come from? Oh fuck, this better not be that stupid tick coming back to haunt me. Oh please no.

She blinked three times. "Uhm, thank you." I giggled once again. Nope. This is not happening.

That's when I did something I swore I'd never do. I squealed, no, not in fright. Have you ever seen girls completely fawn over a guy and you hear them squeal when he looks at them? Yeah. That kind of squeal. The lovely dovey squeal. Oh, the embarrassment!

Naruto looked at me for a few seconds, his face twisting horribly before blurting out into laughter. I could have hit him, I would have if I hadn't decided to grab a handful of dango and shoved them down my throat.

Kurenai glanced between us, the look of worry still dancing in her fiery red eyes. "Rin, I think you'd had enough." she said, sliding the plate away from me.

I pouted. Really? What the fuck is happening to me? "Aw," I cried sadly "But why?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto laughed. Kurenai leaned over to him, whispering something into his ear. I couldn't hear her though. But this only made him laugh harder than before.

"Can I have more tea then?" I asked sweetly. No. No. No. No. This isn't me. Nope, not me. Why the fuck cant I stop myself? I _never_ act sweet. Ugh.

"Uhm, I think you've had enough." replied Kurenai, eyeing me closely as if she was looking for something. But what?

"Fine," I sighed, swinging my legs around and hopping off my seat "Then I'm going for a walk around the village."

Kurenai stood up sharply "I don't think that's a good idea, Rin."

But of course it was too late for her to stop me, I practically skipped out the shop.

* * *

What on earth has become of me? Has someone taken control of my body? Because if that's the case I'm not going to be happy when I find them. Oh no, definitely not happy. Everything I've done within the space of an hour has left me mentally shocked and embarrassed. It's like I'm drunk. Everything feels funny, like there's electricity rushing through my veins. But I just cant control what I do. But I can think as clear as a bell.

I'm definitely going to lock myself up for sure after I get control back. I'll never be able to face anyone again. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Within the last hour I'd managed to cause quite a ruckus. Kurenai had chased me around the village, trying to get me to stop with a hysterical laughing Naruto. I had heard what she was saying, but my body apparently hadn't. But how she couldn't get a good grip on me was beyond me, she was a ninja after all. She should be able to catch me no problem. Though she had almost caught me on few occasions when I was doing something beyond stupid.

The first thing I had done when I left the dango shop was run up to the farthest corner of the village and into a small corner shop. I even drooled when I went into the shop. That of course was only the beginning of the embarrassment, it got much worse. I skipped over to, what I could only guess as, the sweetie isle.

I looked over the options and grabbed something that resembled chocolate, and of course, since my body was out of control I began to eat it inside the shop without paying. Needless to say I was indeed caught and shoved harshly out the shop where I proceed to shout profanities at the owner. Who of course, shouted curses back. It almost felt like a lull to me, it was soothing to hear a few new words but at the same time all too humiliating.

Kurenai charged up with Naruto, a frown on her brow as she reached the owner. She quickly spoke in hushed tones, handing over something after she had finished, which I guess was the money from what I had eaten. The owner gave me a curious look after he calmed down before shuffling back inside.

But before Kurenai could even turn to me I had already made a quick dash to get away.

The second thing I had done was race toward the perverted shop Naruto had shown me. I didn't exactly know what I was doing or where I was going, I just got there. I merrily stepped inside and walked toward the magazines with the naked ladies. But unfortunately for me I was pulled back by the collar.

I had looked around to reveal the old man from before. He looked furious, maybe he recognised me? He has asked me what I was doing here and that this was for 'adults'. I didn't give myself any time to reply before I pushed him, knocking him and a mop and bucket full of water over. It was a stupid idea to push him, he did have a strong grip on me and I toppled back, grabbing the mop as if it was going to save me from the fall.

I didn't stay long enough for him to realise what had happened however. I moved frantically, gripping the mop in one hand and continued out through the shop. I really don't know why I took the mop…

The third thing I did was run toward another shop. I didn't go in though, my body pretended to act 'ninja' and sneak around the side of the shop- which happened to be a paint shop. There was some paint pots outside of the shop, so of course my body had the 'brilliant' idea of stealing one.

I didn't go unnoticed however. There was an employee standing outside, looking rather tired and on the verge of sleep before I dashed around the shop and shouted a dirty word at him before snatching up a paint pot and making another mad dash up a long road.

It took a few moments for the poor guy to realise what had happened before running after me, shaking his fist and shouting something about his pay check.

This only fuelled me with excitement. It shot through me like a bullet and ripping up my back. Don't get me wrong, I liked the feeling but I did not like what I was doing. Every stupid thing I did made me mentally face palm followed by a string of curses.

It hadn't taken me long to loose him, he had stopped after three minutes, turning into a sweaty mess and panting hard. I had begun thinking on that, why wasn't I tired? And another thing, how long was this going to go on for?

The fourth thing I did, which I sure wasn't going to hear the end of was when I decided to paint one of the walls in the local market. I also found out the paint I had stolen was a royal blue colour when I had peeled the lid off. I painting 'death by Kurenai Yuhi's cooking' and underneath 'she's a shitty, shitty cook. Don't let her cook for you. You have been warned'. Lucky I had the mop with me, I used that to paint with.

By this point I had stopped trying to control my body and let it all play out. I was too embarrassed to think anything else.

My body wasn't happy when I spotted Naruto and Kurenai in the distance, headed in my direction. They probably found out where I was because there was a crowd of people gathering around. Some were gasping, others muttering about 'disrespectful' children and a bunch of other stuff.

I was a real shame for one of the innocent bystanders however, as soon as I spotted Kurenai (who had a somewhat of a hurt expression) I had leaped up with the paint pot and mop and then lobbed the pot at someone with their back turned. From what I noticed, I guess it was girl, though I did wonder why she would put her hair up in four ponytails.

I giggled when she spun to look at me, a dark expression playing on her face. "The colour suits you." I blurted. The paint had cascaded down her back and down the back of her legs. But before she could take a step forward toward me, I darted off again.

The fifth thing, and probably most embarrassing things was when I spotted a cute boy walking down the road by himself. My cheeks burned bright as I wolf whistled, causing him to turn his head. He arched his eyebrow as I waved and smiled back.

Now you'd wonder how that sounds embarrassing, but trust me, I'm getting to that.

I began to reach down to my top and was about to 'flash' him before I felt pair of hands keeping me still. I cried out, wriggling and squirming against the person.

"I think you've had enough adventures today. _Rin_." ah, shit. Kurenai. She didn't sound too happy. I was greeted also by the laughter of Naruto. "If I let you go, do you promise not to run off?"

I hoped my body would at least do that much. I found myself nodding frantically, saying 'yes' over and over again.

"Okay then…" she loosened her grip, enough for me to slip through.

My body moved on its own, taking long strides for a distance before I spun around to stick my tongue out. I was momentarily surprised when I saw the girl from before, the one I had thrown paint over. She had crossed arms and an angry expression.

"I need to do stuff!" I felt myself yelling before making another mad run. It made me think about the ninjas in the village, they mustn't be that good if one couldn't catch me. A teacher with students too, I don't understand how she couldn't have got me to stop by now.

By the time it came to the sixth thing I'd done, I felt body slipping a little. Like it was slowing down. But of course, it wouldn't let me control it yet.

I had found my way to the academy, mop in hand too. The blue paint on the mop was still a little wet but had already begun crusting over and drying. I quickly found a bucket of water that had been left outside and dipped the mop in the water, wiggling it around for a few before drawing it back before I splattered the bop against one of the walls.

Apparently, my body was overjoyed that the paint on the mop still worked and decided to draw pictures on the wall.

One picture being the Hokage with an angry face. Another with me, but the eyes were crossed out indicating I was dead, next to my head was a plate of food and an arrow pointing toward it with Kurenai's name overhead. Next to that was a bunch of words which I don't really want to say. But I'm sure you get the message.

By the time my body was satisfied with my art work, I felt myself topple toward the ground in a heavy heap.

Ah. About time.

That 'buzzing' feeling had finally worn off. It took its time. But I didn't expect this. My body felt heavy and very tired, like I'd worked it to the core. I groaned, well just great.

When I registered that I could actually move my own body instead of whatever else was controlling it, I had clawed my way toward the tree in the academy, unable to fully stand up. Once I made it there, I leaned against it with a heavy sigh.

I'm going to hurt in the morning.

"Found you!" came Kurenai's voice from close by. I groaned, I'm going to get into a lot of trouble for this. I saw her leap through the gates of the academy, Naruto and the other girl in tow. Naruto seemed to have calmed down.

The three of them jogged toward me.

There was silence at first, Kurenai looking down at me expectantly. What did she think I was going to do? Start smashing windows? Ugh, I hope not.

When she realised I wasn't getting up any time soon, she nodded to herself and sat down a few feet in front of me. The girl with the paint on her kept her distance, her arms crossed tightly and set out to glare at me hatefully.

The silence was brought to a stop when Kurenai sucked in a gust of air and began to speak to me. "How are you feeling?"

I could have went crazy by that point. Why wasn't she yelling or telling me off? I eyed her, unsure of myself. "A little… tired…" that was a lie. I was really tired.

"That's…to be expected," she sighed, relaxing her stiff shoulders "Do you know what happened back there?"

I raised an eyebrow. Did she think I was unconscious the whole time? "I don't get the question."

I heard Naruto stifle a laugh. I refrained from glaring at him. "I'll explain what you did, _back there_." snapped the paint covered girl. "You ruined my clothes-"

"Temari," huffed Kurenai "It was an accident-"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I cant really be dealing with an argument right now. Hopefully that will stop it.

"Tch," the Temari girl replied, poking her nose in the air "That's not going to get this stain out."

I shrugged it off. But then I had to ask. "Why aren't you telling me off?"

Kurenai scratched her arm, her eyes flickering to Naruto and Temari before back to me. "I should have been paying more attention," she began, looking me in the eye "Dango has a lot of sugar in it, and you added on extra sugar in your tea. But what I failed to realise the sugar levels in the dango's we ate are especially made for ninjas. They are of course lowered for civilians, but civilians cant handle that much sugar in their system."

Well that explains a hell of a lot, I guess.

"So I had my clothes ruined over a stupid sugar rush?" barked Temari, uncrossing her arms to turn her glare at Kurenai.

Kurenai sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry Temari, it's my fault and I'll pay the damage."

"No." smirked Temari "I have a better idea."

I'm going to love to hear this. But as soon as I've taken a nap, yeah, a nap sounds good.

Hmm.

* * *

**Ah! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, even though it's a little crappy:3**

**Also thank you to BloodyAyame23 (who has been the mystery K reviewer! Sorry, I didn't realise!) I want to say thank you for reviewing:3 It means so much!**

**Also, please review me on your opinions on the chapters, I'm not too sure on it but if you enjoyed it then that's all that matters!.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah~ Thank you so much to BloodyAyame23, Littlebirdd (about your question, something's will be answered in this chapter) and to Codebreakeryuuki for reviewing me on my last chapter! It gives me an extra boost in confidence with wanting to write more! I honestly cannot thank you anymore, you've made me so happy that I could cry! Ah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!:3**

* * *

**-Chapter 13: Slave-**

* * *

Today had probably turned out to be one of the worst days in my whole life. But it was also a lesson to be learned. Lesson being _never eat dango_. It's starts of a little fun and ends with an explosion.

I blame Kurenai for the most part, after all, she did give me the damn sugary thing. Which caused a big stir in the village yesterday but I'd also learned what the damn thing did to me.

Apparently these 'ninja dango's' I was given, which were specifically for ninja (the ones we were given anyway) but I really should have been given civilian type dango's.

Now according to Kurenai these 'dango's' I'd eaten, they shouldn't be eaten in excess for ninja's. To give a small sugar boost to their system to keep them going. So when consumed it 'activates' stored energy cells in the body which also adds to the sugar that will create the boost.

But if consumed by a civilian (me) it can cause a lot of trouble, or in other words- _a sugar rush_. The ninja dango will activate almost every energy stored cell in the body, or course only if a civilian takes it- ninjas accordingly can handle it.

In my case, however, I had eaten more than a moderate amount of dango topped off by sugary green tea which caused an extreme sugar rush. In cases like this, which has barely even happens, but more so than none, the consumer will inevitably end on a crash. Potentially there is the slim chance of slipping into a coma, but I don't understand how that works.

Kurenai hadn't eaten much dango, but enough to give her a boost. Naruto however, since he was indeed a ninja, sort of had a similar 'sugar rush' on a much lower scale. That explained the laughing actually.

But when induced in the sugar rush, which I intently listened to when I was told, your body can almost double or triple in strength. Which also explains how I kept slipping from away from Kurenai. My speed and agility zapped up quite a bit, you could say.

There was an itching thought at the back of my head. Or more of a statement that kept repeating itself.

_Diabetes on a stick._

I sighed, attempting to stretch my limbs. Worst idea _ever_. Pain wouldn't cover how much agony I was right now. I've never felt so tired. Every muscle in my body burned with a heavy pain and all I could do was 'droop'. I literally felt like a vegetable.

I just wanted to claw my eyes out. All I wanted was to sleep.

But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Oh no, definitely not. It would be so wrong if I asked to take a nap. Especially to _her_. That devil. The wolf in sheep skin. She was enjoying every moment of this and wasn't going to let anything drop. That damn bitch.

_Temari_.

I curse myself every time I think the paint incident. Why I even wanted the paint or threw it in her general direction annoyed me to no end. Could I not have just left it there without picking it up? Ugh. Stupid me.

I only gained one benefit out of it, if you could call it that. I got to stay in Kurenai's apartment with the lovely company of the four pigtailed beast.

I could see the way she smiled in glee, every time I moved a small muscle and let out small cries of pain, I saw it when she didn't think I was looking. It danced across her face blissfully. This evil, evil woman was enjoying my suffering.

It only pained me more _knowing_ I had to move for her, as I sat here, wishing nothing more than the comfort of my own bed. I had to clean her fucking weapons. And more, a lot more. This was only the beginning of my torture.

Over a stupid ruined outfit.

Kurenai wasn't even objecting to it. Stating 'it's only going to get worse when you start your training, think of this as an easy exercise'. She just sat at the kitchen table, occasionally sighing as she read her book. She's just as bad as Temari for letting this happen. I'm not even allowed a days rest.

But Temari wasn't the forgiving type apparently. Even after Kurenai offered to pay for her outfit- it still wasn't enough. She had to torture me first. Of course I gained no sympathy for the sand haired woman, just smirks for satisfaction with my burning limbs.

I really could just sit in a corner and cry all day.

But no, _the queen_ wants her weapons cleaned and polished. Ugh.

I sniffed, rubbing a damp cloth over the blade of one of many kunai's. Each movement felt like my muscles were about to pop or tare apart, it was worse than a cramp or pulled muscle combined. There really is no way to describe how sore it is.

How could she be so cruel? Oh, why me?

"Don't even _think_ about slowing down, girl." barked Temari as she crossed her legs and sipped the tea I was ordered to make. She even ate half the tin of shortbread I made yesterday, then demanded I make her more for her tomorrow. I repeat; _**evil**_.

How much do I have to do for her until my 'dept' is paid? I think her ordering me around for a day is enough, but in her eyes I'm sure it wasn't.

"Tomorrow I want you to paint my nails, but what colour…?" Temari thought aloud. I bit my cheek.

"Blue?" I blurted.

She glared heatedly. "Are you sassing me? What have I told you about that?"

I winced as I leaned forward, placing the newly polished and shined kunai on the blanket on the floor and picking up another one to begin all over again. "I must never be rude to Temari, I am a stupid little brat that needs to be put in place, Temari will teach me how to behave." I answered, the statement quickly already drilled and carved into my brain.

But in all honesty, I think she went overboard with that. Yet not even Kurenai was protesting against it. Maybe this is my own punishment, after all, no one else has told me off so far. Temari was certainly making up for that.

If I hadn't felt so crap and weak, I would have told her to sling her hook. I usually never dealt with bullies this way, but that's definitely what she was- a bully. I'll make sure when I'm feeling better to give her a good earful, all I can do now is oblige and follow stupid commands.

I really hate myself right now.

"Good. Remember that." she replied, continuing to sip her tea. Actually, I hate her more than I hate me. I shall dub thee Witch Number Two. Number one being the step-bitch. I smiled at the thought. That will be my little secret for now. Heh.

* * *

I don't know why she stayed for dinner. I have the nagging feeling she just wants to torture me more before leaving. I wasn't even planning on having dinner, I was just hoping I could hurry everything up so she could go and so I could go to sleep.

But she 'insisted' I cook. And it just so happens the she-devil wanted chicken curry with green peas and onions. It wasn't a bad choice, but of course it involved me cooking- I couldn't let Kurenai cook, even though I really wanted her to. But if I let her do it, I'm sure Temari would force me to eat everything she cooked.

I don't want that.

But I wasn't cooking for just the three, Temari demanded I make extra for her to take home. I personally think she's greedy. It went without question, I just nodded and did what I was told even though I wanted to tell her to shove it.

Even when I was cooking she was ordering me around.

'It's not spicy enough.'

'Not enough peas.'

'Not enough onions.'

'What are you doing? Now it's too spicy. Fix it.'

'Add more rice.'

'Too much rice.'

'We don't need that many onions. Take some them out.'

'I told you not to put too many peas in. Fix it!' -she really didn't tell me jack shit.

There really is no pleasing her. But with a stroke of luck I managed it all okay. Even with her grunting and groaning, fluttering around me and telling me to fix this or that.

Kurenai didn't even tell her to stop. Was this pay back for me telling her, (or the village) her cooking was terrible? It's still her fault. And I don't feel bad for doing it. Nope.

Well. Maybe a _little_. Of course I continued to reject that feeling and replace it with 'it's all your fault' attitude.

Luckily for me, Temari hadn't stayed to eat with Kurenai and I. So I had packaged the curry and wrapped it in a clean cloth. I wasn't going to wrap it in a cloth, but Kurenai so 'kindly' pointed out she could burn herself and that I had no other choice but to do it.

_Maybe they're planning to conspire against me…_

Temari left, but before she did, she made sure I started on making shortbread before I could start eating and had asked Kurenai politely that I shouldn't eat behind her back. She agreed nonetheless.

I think there's a witch number three in development right now.

I glared for the rest of the night, shooting daggers at Kurenai as she ate happily and commenting on how good it was.

I hate her too, right now.

* * *

The next day was just as bad. I found that I was rudely awoken by something loud smashing together near my ears.

I had fallen off my bed in fright, my heart accelerating very fast and my ears pounding loudly. I groaned, my body hurt even more than the day before. I lay flat on my back as a figure loomed overhead.

It definitely wasn't a nice sight to wake up to.

_Temari_. _The devil in human skin_.

I held back a hiss that bubbled in the back of my throat.

She grinned down at me, a flicker of satisfaction in her eyes. "Rise and shine," she chuckled before glaring hatefully. "Now make me breakfast. Chop, chop." she threw down two large pots (I don't know where or how she got them) onto my bed before clapping her hands and strutting back out my bedroom.

I glared at the ceiling.

What a brilliant start to the day…

It took me an extended amount of time getting dressed today. My skin literally _hurt_, every time I just gently touched my arm or leaned against something it was like electric shots were zapping me. On top of all that, my muscles still were in agony.

I blame Temari and Kurenai for not letting me rest. They probably made my condition worse. Ugh.

When I had waddled into the living area, Kurenai and Temari were sat on the couch, apparently waiting for me is my guess. I bet she let the devil in.

I restrained my glares.

"You took your time." barked Temari, noticing me enter the room. She crossed her arms and leaned back. "Make me my tea," she turned to Kurenai "Do you want anything?"

_They're definitely plotting against me_.

Kurenai smiled, looking up at me then back at Temari. "Tea sounds lovely, what about breakfast?"

Temari turned back to me. "Two teas. One sugar-"

"Two sugars for me." piped in Kurenai which Temari ignored.

"And for breakfast, I would like a bowl of rice, grilled salmon- make sure to take the skin off I wont eat it otherwise, a side of pickles, miso soup and… oh, soy beans sound nice. Make haste." she clapped her hands again.

I stared at her dumbly. I didn't catch any of that, and whatever she said I've probably never even attempted to make. Am I her personal slave or something?

Actually, what time is it?

I tiredly looked around for the clock that was hanging on the wall closest to my bedroom.

I could scream. I want to scream. Screaming sounds good.

_It's five in the morning_.

I only went to bed six hours ago.

I'm in hell…

"Ah, Temari, I don't think we have all the ingredients for that." Kurenai suddenly spoke, I turned to look at her. Was she helping me? "But she can cook you plenty of other stuff." Nope. She's certainly not helping me.

Temari grunted. "What else can _she_ make?"

Kurenai practically beamed. "Well, just the other day she made hash browns, bacon, egg and toast…"

I could only stare at her as she went on down the list. She must really hate me. And was probably enjoying it as much as Temari.

I'll get them both back when I'm better. I'll make sure of that.

"What's hash browns?" asked Temari after Kurenai finished. Kurenai explained it was onions and potatoes grated down together and pan-fried. The two turned to me, Temari speaking up. "I want hash browns, bacon and eggs, I want the eggs sunny side up and the bacon extra crispy, also a bowl of rice with pickles on top. Chop, chop."

Ugh.

Great.

It wasn't too hard to do but I really couldn't be bothered. Would a bowl of cereal kill her to have? She doesn't need all that.

"I want the same." added Kurenai. I didn't hold back my glare at her when Temari turned her head to continued speaking to Kurenai.

I really cant wait until this is all over. I want my bed. I want to sleep~

When I was cooking their breakfast, I had contemplated poisoning the two of them. It wasn't a bad idea and I was going to but the she-devil was watching me like a hawk, like she could read my own mind. I shivered. Not only that, but she kept hovering around me, looking over my shoulders and making sure I was doing everything the way she wanted.

But that's never enough for her of course.

_The bacon will go cold, hurry up, don't burn the eggs, watch the rice, are the hash browns done? Come on, I'm hungry. You're worse than a common house maid, remember the pickles, I said sunny side up you idiot, start again._

_How could you forget the tea? ALWAYS remember the tea you fool, start making it_.

I'm sure she couldn't do any better. She didn't even know what the rice steamer was, Temari was staring at it like it was from a different planet.

Tch, enjoy it for now because this isn't going to go on forever.

I quickly plated up their food and placed it on the kitchen table, also making sure to bring the tea so I wouldn't be moaned at.

Kurenai and Temari quickly fluttered to the table, sitting down gracefully. I glared at my toast as I sat down next to Kurenai. Was it so hard to have a simple breakfast instead of having fancy shit? Actually, I wouldn't even call that fancy, you shouldn't have to put work into your breakfast.

I hate people sometimes.

Why couldn't they all have toast like me? It would save me hurting and it would take less that ten minuets. Or, are they too good for jam on toast?

"Why would you eat toast with jam on it?" asked Temari as she blew her hot tea before taking a sip.

I glanced up. "Because I like it." I stated.

She raised a delicate eyebrow and before I even realised it she'd snatched a slice of toast off my plate. She really is greedy, but luckily I made myself four slices. But unfortunately, which I never realised, Kurenai also snatched a slice.

I glared at my plate. Two pieces remaining.

The two of them were being real bitches.

_Today is going to be a long day…_

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter (though most of my chapters are short…) but in all honesty, I used to write chapters with maybe 1000 words each but I'm finding myself able to push to nearly 5000 and I'm wanting and going to be trying my hand at much longer chapters along the way!**

**I also would like to inform everyone that Gaara WILL be in the next chapter! Yey!**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review on your personal feelings or thoughts about this chapter!**

**Thank you for reading!:3**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Chapter 14: Dinner Disaster part 1-**

* * *

If things couldn't get any worse, they just did.

I've come to the very strong conclusion the she-devil is corrupting Kurenai. In more ways that one. First of, there was the bossing me about and treating me like some servant girl. The second one has now come to cleaning, and the third has come to making me run errands- while I'm still in pain.

It's only been one week too.

My muscles were getting better, I can say that much but what's really confusing me is why my skin hurts. It's like a constant burning pain. It's down right annoying and just one big nuisance. I tried scratching it get try and make it go away, but that just made it worse so I'd just have to put up with it. I had discovered, for some reason when I'm around more people it tends to get worse.

Maybe that was my body telling me I _really_ don't like people.

But anyway- here I was, standing stupidly in the middle of the market. It was horrible to say the least. I fought the urge to scratch angrily at my bare arms.

According to Temari, I was cooking for five tonight- one including me. She hadn't given me any details on whom I'd be feeding nor what they preferred to eat, just given a list to pick out of a few shops. And of course, Kurenai 'gladly' went along with it.

From the looks of the list and piecing together what Temari told me, I was making a 'special curry'. Though I don't know how adding prawns and pork instead of chicken made it a special curry. Hmm… maybe because there was sweet corn in it.

The only problem I found with the list was how on earth I was going to carry a 10 kilogram bag of rice back up to Kurenai's apartment (I'm not exactly the strongest person), and considering it took me awhile finding the market it would probably take even longer to get back. Plus looking around and finding everything I might take hours.

I don't even know why she needs that much rice but I have a good feeling it's just to annoy me.

I sighed.

I was fed up. I want the devil in human skin gone. And I knew the perfect way. Well, considering it goes good anyway.

First of, I cant exactly poison the bitch or Kurenai, plus 'guests'. And it _is_ a curry they want. And it certainly is what they're going to get, even if it means it's my fault their tongue falls off or burns. It serves her right, she brought this on herself over a stupid piece of clothing.

I nodded to myself, shoving the list of food deep inside my pocket and took a long shaky breath. I'm definitely nervous, not only because of tonight.

No.

The village people.

Some were glaring at me, others shuffling past me with their heads down and others turned their snotty noses up at me. Of course you can guess why, I broke their peaceful time in the market last week. It's only natural to be annoyed, but to throw glares at me and mutter nasty words is a bit far. I mean, two can play at the nasty words but I don't really want to cause any more trouble than I already have.

I tried my best to ignore them and shuffled through the morning crowd, head turning in every direction.

First I need to find the spices, those were the lightest to carry and I can always leave the rice for last. It would be troublesome to heave a 10 kilogram of rice around with you all day, especially with these arms.

I grinned happily when I found a small corner shop called 'Herbs and Spices' with little golden markings under the title, of which I couldn't understand but it was kind of like the funny writing marks in the hospital near the bathroom.

I shrugged and headed inside.

The door creaked followed by the soft chime of the doorbell above. I was eminently hit by odd aromas, it was a little like a cinnamon smell but it was off. Maybe mint? Hmm…

I looked around sharply. Eyeing up the display of different spices. I landed on the brightly coloured spices. One of them had to be spicy enough…

"Ah, hello there dear, what can I do for you today?" a voice asked. My head snapped in the direction of it, revealing an aged woman sat behind a counter. Her silver hair was pulled up into a high bun, revealing aged wrinkles scattered around her face.

"I, uhm…" I swallowed, hesitantly stepping toward the counter. "I'm making a curry tonight and I kind of need some ingredients."

A kind smile graced her face, pulling back her wrinkles. If you looked closely enough, you could kind of see what she used to look like when she was younger. "Oh? And what spices are you in need of?"

My mind set into action, what exactly did I want again? "Well I was wanting to make a really spicy curry, you know? Like _really_ spicy. I need the spiciest spice you've got."

The woman chuckled before saying okay and shuffled off into a back room. I shifted from foot to foot nervously, paranoid I was being watched. I hope not. That means my plan will fail, and if it fails then it's going to be hell for me. And if it's hell for me, then I wont be able to go to bed happily. That's all I want, bed and sleep.

The woman didn't take long before returning, a small white bag in hand. She pushed it on top of the counter before speaking. "I'm going to warn you, wear gloves while chopping the peppers it can and will burn you if touched by flesh. If you want to make it a little less spicy, take out the seeds. I also have spicy pepper extract in there too, you wont need a lot, just a drop or two and again remember to wear the gloves."

I nodded happily as I pulled out the strange money Kurenai had given me. I never questioned it though. I placed it next to the white bag.

The woman chuckled again and took a small percentage out of the money before sliding it back. "This will be enough."

I quickly put the money back in my pocket and ripped the bag off the counter, smiling at the woman. She has no idea how much she's helped me out. "Thank you!" I chirped before rushing back out the door.

After finding the spices I was surprised to find fresh prawns and pork not too far away. Sadly the man serving me wasn't as nice as the last woman but nonetheless I got what I need before making another mad dash in search of rice.

That hadn't taken long ether, I was upset to find there wasn't any 10 kilograms of rice, instead there was 20 kilograms instead. I had huffed at it, staring at it for a long moment before dragging it to the person in charge of the shop and paid.

Now the hard part, getting back to Kurenai's apartment.

* * *

When I had returned to Kurenai's apartment after much blindness attempts to find my way back, I made it. It only took one hour, but it was enough for my arms to want to fall off. My legs felt like marshmallows, wobbling my way toward Kurenai's door.

I was amused to find that Temari was in a frenzy, running around the apartment as if doing 'checks' that everything was in place. Kurenai was sitting on the couch reading, I don't think she was too bothered.

When I had reappeared in the living area, setting down the large bag of rice plus the other ingredients (I made sure to hide the additional ingredients in my pocket), Temari had stormed up to me, her face thunderous with a dark glint in her eye.

"What took you so long?" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips and leaded forward in a scolding manner.

"I was doing what you asked." I bit back. I didn't even try to sugar-coat it, I was far to exhausted with hauling a bag of rice around with me. "Not my fault I don't know my way around the village."

Her nose flared, and something sparked across those _pretty _little eyes of hers. Anger quickly vanished from her features and returned a stern and annoyed expression. "There's no time for this." she muttered, crossing her arms. "Go take a shower, you stink. Then start on dinner, we don't have all day."

I blankly stared at her. Don't have all day? Dinner is usually served at 5 or 6 in the evening, and right now it was- I glanced at the clock, almost ten in the morning.

What kind of dinner was this?

"Yes." _your highness_.

She sharply nodded her head before rushing over to the couch, picking up a parcel and returned to where I was standing, harshly shoving it against my chest. "I want you to use everything in here while you shower," she spoke, quite irritated "And wear the clothes." she growled the last part, as if threatening.

I held back my glare, what clothes?

"Chop, chop."

Spinning me around, she roughly pushed me to the direction of my bedroom.

* * *

I was baffled and bemused.

What kind of shit was this?

I stood under the running water, looking over the array of bottles I'd neatly placed against the shower.

Why would anyone use so many body washes? And hair shampoos and conditioners?

I frowned at the first bottle I picked up. It was a small pink bottle, labelled _'Deep cleansing Pineapple body wash'_. I fought against the urge to pour the substance down the drain, but I'm sure it would be noticed. After all, Temari had the nose of a dog and could probably sniff out fear.

I shivered. Might as well get started…

When I had all but finished going through the bottles, I came to the last one. This one made me very curious. The bottle wasn't as tall as my middle finger, but was as thick as an orange.

I cocked my head to the side.

'_Deep cleaning chakra wash_'.

What the hell was that? I'd read about chakra, yes, in those silly books the Hokage had given me. Why was there a wash for it?

I blinked several times, suspicious of the small thing.

But against my better judgement, I decided to rub it across my body- I'm sure that's how you use it, right?

Oh well, if this turns out just as bad as the Dango, I'm going to still blame Kurenai.

* * *

So this was what Temari meant by clothes.

I fiercely glared at the piece of clothing spewed across the bed. Oh how I loathed it. I clenched my fists. She just knew how to get under my skin. My eye twitched, she really thought I'd wear such a monstrosity?

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_Fucking bitch_.

It was a dress. An ugly, ugly dress.

The dress itself was a deep red almost brown colour that began at the collarbone and fell to the knees with a loose ribbon around the middle and small bow at the back. Accompanied by that was a thin cardigan coloured black.

But I refuse to wear the shoes. Nope. Fuck no. I would be asking for it if I dared put on those death traps. The shoes, or maybe dolly shoes, had what you could say had a good length on the heels. If I even attempted wearing those, I'd probably break my neck.

I sighed and ripped the eyesore off my bed. Maybe this was the price to pay for my devious plan.

Holding down my vomit, I slung the piece over head and down my body, hating every moment of it. I was glad I shaved my legs, otherwise I'd probably look like a gorilla.

I sighed again and turned to place the cardigan on, thanking dearly to the heavens they had pockets.

Patting the dress down, I placed the white bag I'd hidden under my pillow and placed it in my pocket. I then went to grab the discarded towel and wrapped it around my wet hair.

* * *

I hadn't taken one step out of the bedroom when I was abruptly attacked. I didn't even notice I was falling until I hit the floor with a loud thump.

I gasped, eyes wide as I tried to register what just happened.

My own onyx eyes connected with a set of teal eyes.

The fuck?!

I tried to move back, but found I was pinned to the ground. I continued to struggle, but it seemed futile. The she-devil smirked down at me, lifting one hand up. I snapped my eyes shut, expecting to be hit. But to my surprise, something nipped my eyebrow.

I yelped, trying to push her off. "Stay still," she hissed "Or your eye will be plucked out."

I quickly reopened my eyes, revealing Temari glaring at my eyebrows, working over them with a metal object.

_Tweezers_?

"Eh?!" I hollered "Get off me!"

* * *

After what seemed like hours of relentless and torturing eyebrow plucking, I sat lifelessly at the kitchen table. Who knew having your eyebrows plucked could be so painful? I sniffed, leaning my cheek against the table with my arms sprawled out in front.

I knew she was mean- evil, but there was really no need to torture me like that. I sniffed again.

_My eyebrows hurt… _

"If you had just stayed still it wouldn't have hurt that bad." snapped Temari, sipping at the tea I had to make her after my torture.

"You _attacked_ me." I weakly bit back.

"You don't seem like the willing type." she muttered, glaring out the window. "And take off that tacky necklace, it doesn't go with that outfit."

I froze, head lifting slowly off the table.

"No." I hissed venomously.

Temari's piercing gaze shot in my direction. "I said take it off."

"Temari," cut in Kurenai. "If she wants to wear it, let her be."

Temari looked around to Kurenai with a shocked expression, which she quickly recovered and 'hmpd' before continuing to glare out the window. I silently thanked Kurenai, maybe the she-devil hadn't entirely gotten to her.

After Temari finished her tea, she began chomping her way through shortbread and going over plans for this evening. I dully watched as her mouth move. She could really talk…

_Might start calling her motor-mouth…_

She was talking about how everything had to be perfect. That means making sure no one (me) makes a mess off the apartment. Everything has to be cooked on time and served straight away. Our 'guests', which she failed to inform me who they were, would be arriving at four. So I had plenty of time, seeing how it was just after twelve right now.

I sighed, running my hand tenderly over the sapphire key like jewel hanging from my neck. I bit my lip. No one will ever make me take it off. After all, it belonged to _her_.

After Temari finished babbling on about her plans, I held back a smirk as she excused herself to get dressed.

Kurenai sat neatly beside me, book in hand. I placed my elbow on the table, leaning on my hand.

This is going to be a long and boring day. But I'm curious about these guests, half excited to see their reaction to my 'special curry'. I let myself grin, I can just imagine it. Face bright red, tongues on fire and tears, lots and lots of tears. The perfect way to ruin the she-devil's plans.

The best part? I made sure there was no milk in the house. So there is no possible way they can sate their burning mouths.

Heh. This is perfect.

"So," Kurenai cleared her throat. I glanced tiredly up at her. "Where'd you get that necklace?" she asked nonchalantly, not taking her eyes off the book.

I turned to my hand, running my finger across the thumb of my nail. Shrugging, I slowly looked back up. "It was a gift…" I muttered.

Kurenai's face tugged up into a warm smile. "Oh?" she turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "From a boy, maybe?" she winked.

I glared at her, my face turning up in disgust. "What? Ew, no." my nose wrinkled, what a horrible thought, why would a boy give me anything? I don't even like the creatures. Though I may find some attractive, but I'm 13 for goodness sake. I've never even had my first crush.

Ah, damn. That sounds kind of pathetic.

What 13 year old _hasn't_ had a crush? I've heard girls at school talking about guys all the time. Ugh, why am I so different?

_Maybe I'm not into guys…_

I sighed. Going to have to find out someday. But not right now, hell to the no.

Kurenai's smile faltered, but nonetheless she quickly regained her previous smile. "Care to share?"

I huffed. "Don't want to talk about it…" And just as quick as that, the conversation cut off. She didn't bother me about it, or try to get it out of me, which I was glad.

Temari remerged from another room, which I quickly learned was my room. My eye twitched. She really doesn't care about peoples privacy. She came out with a triumphant smirk, wearing a light over the shoulder lavender dress that fell just below her knees.

Come on. What kind of dinner was this? Seriously! There really is no reason to get dressed up to eat curry. She's clearly crazy…

"Now," Temari rubbed her hands together menacingly "Time to do your hair, _Rin_."

My eyes widened and as quick as a flash, Temari flew at me, knocking me straight out my chair.

* * *

What is going on today?

Was it 'Beat Up Rin Day Today' or something?

Ugh. Why me?

And now my hair hurts, well my scalp actually. Temari had pulled it back _really_ tight. I'm not even kidding, I feel like it could fall out at any moment. She pulled it straight back into a long French braid.

It helped in a sense, now my hair wouldn't get in the way when I was cook.

Ah reminds me again, need to get it cut, it was far too long.

I glumly stirred the pot of curry, making sure to not get too close to smell it. While Temari and Kurenai stepped out to know god knows what, I took the opportunity to pour in the whole bottle of the spicy pepper extract and throw in the eight spicy peppers, chopped up and included the seeds. I disposed of the evidence quickly however, throwing it out the window seemed like a good idea, but I went against that and threw it deep at the bottom of the bin.

I grinned deviously down at the piping red hot coloured curry. This will make her pay. Heh. I really cant wait to see her face.

Right now though, Temari was pacing back and forward near the entrance of the apartment. Probably expecting the guests any moment now. Kurenai sat calmly at the kitchen table, still reading that damn book. I wonder what it was about…

I nervously glance out the window. The sun had already begun to set, so it's probably nearing four.

Turning back to the curry, my stomach began to twist and knot uneasily. I hope this works.

The curry slowly began to bubble angrily, so I turned it down to low and let it set to simmer.

And as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. I momentarily froze. Ah shit, this was it. There was a seed of guilt building inside me, I shoved it down though. This was no time to feel guilty, this was for the greater cause. Well, kind of. It was to finally get Temari off my back.

I heard the door open, but I refused to look at the innocent bystanders that would soon feel the almighty wrath of my curry. I swallowed loudly, stirring the curry before shuffling toward the uncooked prawns and pork that stood at the ready near the wok.

I heard someone speak. "Hey." the voice said in a boyish manner.

"You're just on time." Temari replied, did she sounds nervous? No, maybe scared? Hmm, wonder why.

"Ten minutes late." spoke another voice. This one was deeper, much, much deeper with a deep husky tone and very gritty. My lungs suddenly stopped working.

_That voice…_

I knew that voice. Shit, how could I forget? No one could forget that kind of voice. If I'm correct, and it wasn't anyone that sounded the same, it was Gaga.

I had the nagging feeling at the back of my head that wasn't his name…

"Oh, right, right. That's fine, here come in…"

It was really odd. Temari never sounded like that. If anyone dared correct her, in my own experience with myself, she'd set out on a hell storm. But right now, she sounded almost terrified. I found pleasure in that, mentally thanking the person for doing that to her. Heh.

I still didn't turn to greet our gets, instead I got out a spatula in preparation for the prawns and pork.

Ah, what to think about in the meantime.

Hmm…

I've not learned any new swears recently, and I'm surprised Temari hasn't hinted on a swear I've never heard before- or Kurenai for that matter. Do they even know any good swears? Or swears I don't know? I could ask them-

Something slapped against my shoulder, causing me to jolt, shivers running down my back. I let out a short squeak, before someone spun me around. My head spun for a few moments before revealing the extremely annoyed face of Temari with a forced and stiff smile.

It didn't suit her at all.

I gave her a wobbly and crooked smile, eyes bugging out. She was gripping my shoulder pretty hard. "_Rin_…" she spoke, her eyes darkening "Would you like to greet our guests?"

Before I was given a chance to say anything, she harshly pushed me in front of her.

And there, stood dead center of the room, was what I was I hoped wasn't true, was in fact- the sand magician, or er ninja.

Cold mint eyes boring into my own dull ones.

_Tonight has just got a hell of a lot more interesting…_

* * *

**Ah! I hope you enjoyed reading! I know Gaara is only in at the end, but please don't worry! He will be in plenty of the next chapter! Please review me and tell me your thoughts!:3**

**Really sorry if there's any spelling errors! **


	15. Chapter 15

**-Chapter 15: Dinner Disaster part 2-**

* * *

This is really awkward. I'm not even kidding. There was almost no conversation and the most noise you'd probably hear would be coming from the heavy breathing of that, that weirdo!

What was his name again?

_Kankuro_.

There by means is no possible way to completely describe him.

He wore a black, baggy body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He's also is wearing a black hood and what seems like cat ears on top? With of course, that silly headband, but this time it had a different picture on it. Was it a sand timer? Not only that, but he had painted his face with a purple colour.

I felt severely under dressed. If I had known it were going to be a clown party, I would have worn something a little more to the theme. Though in itself, I did feel like a clown wearing a dress.

To say the least, he freaked me out. Those beady little eyes screamed 'paedophile'. But he probably wasn't that older than me, so that wouldn't underline him or define him in a whole. For now, he's just plain old creepy.

Especially how he sits in the corner, just looking around and _staring_. That was more for what I can say for him, other than the other one. Which I mentally slapped myself when I found out.

It was Gaara.

He made me even more uncomfortable than Kankuro. Unlike Kankuro, Gaara didn't try and hide the fact he was staring. He would just do it. Though he was the most secluded from the four of us, I felt I was more aware of him that everyone else. It was unnerving.

Even when I wasn't looking, I was more than positive he was staring. It made the hairs raise all over my body and tingles shot down my neck and back. I tried my best not to look back, or even acknowledge him, but that proved more a challenge.

When I didn't realised I was doing it, my eyes were always slipping in his direction. I couldn't help it and I hated myself for it.

There was just something _off_ about him and I couldn't quite place it.

Sure, I was more than enthusiastic when I first me him by chance in the hospital, of which I've finally realised he had the potential to kill me right there and there since I was already within his grasp. When I thought of him as some awesome sand magician it was a lot simpler and easier to handle, but knowing what he could do to some degree made my stomach churn.

_I hate it_.

I had noted from the first time we met, he looked very tired but seeing him in a clear light didn't go over it. He looked completely deprived. It was a sickening sight, he looked so pale against those dark bags. But he seemed too calm, it was horrible.

I don't even know how he's standing. If that were me, I'd just lie in bed all day with my eyes closed- even if I knew I couldn't sleep.

What is up with him? Some part of me wanted to know why, but there was a large portion of me telling me to not get involved, and so I tried not to. I just want tonight to be done and over with so I can never see him _or_ the she-devil anymore.

I sighed, I shouldn't think about it too much. Right now, I had other pressing matters to attend to. Such as ruining Temari's 'wonderful' night. I stirred in the prawns and the pork, bopping them down the large brown spoon.

Another thought came to mind, why wasn't my skin hurting that much? I quickly found the solution to my answer, well theory really. I was thinking that chakra cleaning what-do-you-McCall-it had something to do with it.

I pondered the thought, but came up with zilch. I knew some stuff on chakra, but barely anything.

I chewed my cheek. Hmm…

Shaking my head I turned from the kitchen and to the living area. And apparently my abrupt movement hadn't gone unnoticed. I stopped mid-stride, leg in air, falling stiff. My shoulders tightened, hunching toward myself.

What was up with these people?

Kurenai, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara had all turned to look at me. Though I had the itching feeling Gaara was staring at me the whole time. I lowered my leg and puffed my cheeks, holding in my swears.

I quickly turned in the direction of my bedroom and took long strides toward it. Uttering not a word.

"Where are you going, Rin?" Temari broke the silence, not hiding the fact she was irritated. Ah, of course it would be her. But I didn't stop to give a response. Just shut the door behind her.

I sighed in relief, pressing my back against the cool door. At least it felt like I could breathe in here. Being in that room was like suffocating on your own oxygen. It was so unnatural.

I rubbed eyes, already feeling tired. It had been a long day, as well as the rest of the week. I will be glad when I don't have to see any of them again, and then I can sleep all day without disturbance.

I hummed at the thought, a bubble of excitement growing at the thought of being lazy and lying down all day, eating when I want and whenever I want.

Pushing off from the door, headed toward the bathroom and toward the sink. But for now, I need to keep focus of my goal. And by any means, I have to stay awake. Turning on the cold tap, I let the water pool in my hands before I splashed my face.

I squealed quietly at the coldness. But nonetheless, I repeated the process three more times. I kept my eyes closed as I searched for the face towel, I didn't exactly like water going in my eyes. Never liked it. Even when I went swimming, I had to wear goggles though I was jealous of the people who could see under water.

For some reason, it just stung. Probably the chlorine…

I quickly ripped the face towel that wasn't too far from the sink, but on the same countertop and furiously rubbed my face with a sigh.

And that when I felt something odd. A cold chill washed over me and I could have sworn it felt like a hand, a very, _very_ cold hand. But disappeared as quick as it came.

I gulped, lowering the towel from my face and glanced around.

Well, there was no one in the bathroom with me. Ah, probably my imagination. Sighing, I turned to re-enter the bedroom but something halted me in my approach.

Mint, sea foam eyes.

Like the monster I had encountered in my room those week ago.

"Uh…" I felt my throat tightened, eyes widening a fraction. I didn't expect that.

_Gaara_.

Seriously, no one cared for privacy these days. First there's Temari and now this guy.

He stood at the entrance of the bathroom, completely calm. His arms hung loosely to his sides, eyes burning into me like scorching iron. I gulped. There really was nowhere for me to hide. As much as my body was screaming at me to do so, I felt frozen to the spot. Like a deer caught in the headlights.

I opened my mouth to say something, only air escaped my lungs.

"I apologise for the inconvenience of my sister." he spoke in his gritty voice. The feeling that those weren't sincere warped around my brain. It was just words. No emotion in his voice.

I found my self looking down at my feet. It was excruciatingly hard to look eye to eye with this boy. It was like looking a bear in the eyes, it could charge you at any given moment.

Wait, he said sister? That doesn't make sense. They look almost nothing alike, beside their eye colour, but even then hers were a darker shade.

"I, uhm, it's fine." I felt myself saying, voice wavering. Ah, god damn it. I sound like a wimp.

Looking briefly up, I came to discover he was no longer there. Well… that was strange. I didn't even hear him come in nor go out.

I sure hate to be challenged at a game at hide and seek with him.

* * *

There was complete silence when everyone sat around the small wooden table. I felt even more nervous after I set the last plate of curry down, (maybe because I was sat opposite Gaara) before taking my own seat next to Kurenai. Was this really going to work?

Temari said a few words to us, such as thanking Gaara and Kankuro for joining us. And reluctantly 'thanking' me for the food and of course Kurenai for allowing this all to take place.

I shifted in my seat, my inner turmoil swirling around angrily. Of course I wanted Temari more than the others to eat the curry, but what about Kurenai? I was still debating on that. Did I want her to eat that?

Well, she does technically deserve it for following Temari's lead and becoming a bossy demeanour. But she never asked me out of annoyance, if felt half like a favour than a demand when if came from her.

"Hey, while we wait for the curry to cool down, why don't we say one thing we like to do?" abruptly spoke Temari. It was peculiar, coming from her it sounded almost funny. Why would she even ask such a request? Or maybe she was obvious to the strangling and thick atmosphere. "I'll go first," she laughed nervously "I like new fashion trends, what about you Kankuro?"

I eyed the boy up and down. I'm going to guess he likes cats… and painting his face.

"Puppets." he grunted. Ah, fuck. Never would have pegged that on him. But what kind of puppets?

Temari turned to look at Gaara. He never spoke, just looking over my head and out the window. Hmm, I wondering if something interesting is happening out there.

"I like reading." came the reply of Kurenai, though I don't think anyone asked her. Maybe to defuse the tension, perhaps?

Temari and Kurenai turned to me, not so much for the other two. I cleared my voice, lifting my chin up proudly. "Swearing." I happily answered, allowing a smile curve upward. Temari frowned at me, Kurenai just rolled her eyes.

More silence fell overhead. I even found myself looking around the room, not wanting to look at anyone.

I wonder what Temari's face is going to look like when she eats the curry. Will she explode? Well, not literally. She's probably going to be pretty pissed at me, but she wouldn't dare attack me, right? Heh. No, she wouldn't…

"Why?" came the voice of Gaara.

My head snapped in his direction, raising a delicate eyebrow curiously. What exactly did that mean? Temari seemed shocked, her head moved toward to look around at him with half shocked eyes. Even Kankuro had turned to him, puzzlement dancing across his features.

Kurenai remained the same, calm and collected.

Gaara was looking at me again. I repressed the shiver that threatened to roll down my back. I pointed to myself, which wasn't really helpful seeing as he didn't even nod for yes or anything. I sighed heavily. "If it's about me swearing, it's a hobby. I just like it, nothing more to be said."

And with that being said, Temari took over the conversation again. Babbling on about random shit I didn't even understand. I think she mentioned a weird word, what was it… Chunin? Was that some sort of food? Or was it a code for something? I didn't want to ask what it was, I'd most likely sound like an idiot if I said it.

I huffed after a long pregnant pause. _Come on~_

"Well, I think its cooled down plenty." broke in Kurenai, rolling her shoulder as if they were stiff. I grinned mentally. Temari nodded robotically. What was her problem?

"Finally…" muttered Kankuro, picking up the metal spoon next to his plate full of curry. I could have sworn he eyed it up as if it was secretly seducing him.

_Complete weirdo… _

And with that, my devious plan began to unfold. At first, I was sceptical and I still partly am. Do their noses not burn from the smell? Mine certainly does. All those spices are burning my nose, I have to constantly lean back in my chair in case I breathe too much.

I gnawed my lip, picking up my own spoon and looking up at them through my lashes. This has to work.

Kankuro had already begun chomping down the food easily, which surprised me. Shouldn't it start burning now? Temari was taking it slower, but taking large delicate spoonfuls. Gaara and Kurenai, however, didn't exactly eat the curry itself. Kurenai was eating around it, eating the rice. But Gaara was playing with his food, rubbing his spoon cross the rice.

After about five minutes, I was somewhat dumbfounded. They curry wasn't burning them. And Kankuro had already eaten more than half of the plate. Temari had just got over a quarter way through and Kurenai was still eating just the rice. Gaara hasn't even taken a nibble, still playing with the rice.

Ah, fuck. That old lady lied to me. They're not even sweating! Ugh. I'm going to see her tomorrow and give her a piece of my mind. The one chance I get to fuck things up, it turns out I was relying on a whim. I think that's what the lady does for a living, bullshits people into buying her crap-

"What the…!?" hollered Kankuro.

My head snapped up, just in time to see Kankuro drop his spoon, face reddening. I bit down on my lip, suppressing my smile. He leaped back, knocking over his chair. Temari turned round to give him an annoyed look and was about to say something but stopped suddenly.

Her eyes widened and she began to cough, standing up, screeching her chair across the ground. Now her face was turning a red hue.

Kurenai turned to give them a curious look, raising a brow. Gaara wasn't interested in the least. My guess is, he's in a world of his own. Daydreaming maybe?

Kankuro and Temari spluttered and coughed angrily, both trying to furiously rub their tongue. "Fuck," hissed Kankuro, stomping frantically into the kitchen and ducked his head under the sink, turning the tap on.

I snorted against my will and slapped a hand over my mouth. Temari had looked up at the sound, glaring murderously as she coughed wildly.

An eruption of excitement bubbled up from within when she tripped over the chair, trying to get to the kitchen. My tongue tingled and my throat buzzed with the urge to laugh.

Temari grunted, floundering around on the floor like a fish out of water, scratching to get back up.

"It's not working! What the hell is this!?" cried Kankuro, leaning back from the sink and wiping at his wet face and mouth. He looked around in a panic. From what I could see, his lips were becoming shockingly vibrant red and swollen.

I bit down hard on my lip, still trying to hold in my laugh.

Temari, after a long time of trying to get up with her coughing fit, had rushed over to the sink and attempted what Kankuro had eventually realised. The water wasn't helping. While Temari was trying to cleanse her mouth, Kankuro had raided the fridge. I smirked.

_No milk_.

I couldn't help it anymore. My back straightened as I fought my dying urge, but it seemed futile and pointless. My head lolled back and a long and deep rumble surfaced in my chest, releasing through my throat. I began to laugh.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I clutched my stomach, standing up and knocking my own chair over before I stumbled back.

It was the type of laugh that would leave you breathless, but in all, it felt _good_. Not because it was just anyone, no, it was because it was Temari. The one person I wanted to hurt in any possible way, even if it was as low as a prank, I had succeeded. Granted, it was out of character for her to react in such a manner toward the spice, I could never have imagined her reacting like that, but seeing it just made it even more funny.

I looked up at them through my tear filled eyes, laughing and bending over.

But what I saw, stopped me.

Temari and Kankuro were looking at me with thunderous expressions. Both dark and dangerous, both their swollen lips turned down into a snarl as they stepped toward me menacingly.

My eyes bugged wide.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers! I appreciate every single one, and every ounce of confidence you give me with your comments:3!  
**

_**Goooooooooo**_

_**BloodyAyame23**_

_**Codebreakeryuuki **_

_**And Guest**_

**Thank you soooooo much!**

**I dearly apologise if this chapter is horrible (I feel I rushed it), not as well written an d has terrible errors**_**. **_

**But I thank you all for reading, and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter 16: Training Has Commenced-**

* * *

I really couldn't be bothered.

Seriously.

I couldn't.

I was supposed to go to the training grounds today, the one where I met Kurenai's team before. Kurenai had already left and I had told her I'd be there soon. I lied. If anyone was in the same predicament as me, they would have done the same. Am I right? Lazy and exercise do not mix.

So, I spent the next four hours in my room treating my lovely black eye, a personal gift from Temari herself. Fair to say she knocked me clean out. I didn't even feel it, yeah, well until I woke up. That sucked, like _really_ sucked.

That had been five days ago. And fortunately, Temari hadn't shown up with her whacko brothers. I was pleased. I got out alive, didn't I? Now all I had to wait on was for the bruise to go away. Though by the looks of things now, it may take awhile. Hopefully not long. I don't really want people staring.

I didn't even know I had a black eye until Kurenai pointed it out, I was both amazed and shocked. How one angry woman could cause such damage was beyond me- well, maybe not. It was Temari after all. She really looked like she needed to relax. But I guess I was her punching bag, briefly anyway. She vented and took crap out on me, and look what I get in return? A big black eye.

What did I do to deserve this?

I sighed, leaning against the headboard of my bed and placed the icepack to my eye. I really didn't understand how it could still hurt this bad. _Or_ how I could barely see out of it. Bleh.

I remember after I woke up that all I could do was scream and swear, seriously. I could have sworn till the cows came home but I'd still be in this predicament. It was so freakin' sore. God damn it.

I was just happy I didn't have any unexpected visitors. I don't exactly want anyone seeing me like this. Especially Naruto. He'd never let me live this down. He'd probably even try poking it.

But thinking about it now, maybe I would have preferred company. It was so quiet when Kurenai wasn't around. It was so mundane. I felt I could die of boredom…

"Ugh…" I groaned, turning in the general direction of the window.

Maybe sleeping it off would help.

* * *

By the time I rolled around to consciousness, or should I say, rudely awoken into consciousness? I was very well aware that everything was shaking. No really, like, everything was shaking.

My eyes were bugging wide while I tried to make sense of things.

"Rin~!" came a sing song voice, sounding stupidly familiar yet I couldn't seem to place it thanks to my hazy mind coming out of sleep. "Wakey-wakey!" the voice giggled.

I mindlessly searched through slightly blurred vision, connecting with a set of baby blue eyes. The shaking abruptly stopped and I found myself gazing up at a familiar blond headed boy.

"Naruto." I hissed quietly through my thick voice.

I could see Naruto's Cheshire like smile clearly now, grinning cheekily at me as he giggled. "Heheh, Kurenai was right about your eye…" he sniggered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I grumbled, glaring up at him in annoyance.

Naruto rolled his eyes, plopping down at the end of the bed. "I've come to get you. Kurenai's been waiting for you for _ages_."

I glowered at him for a moment, ignoring how his bright orange outfit hurt my sleepy eyes before rolling over and getting comfy, finally closing my eyes once again. Nothing was going to get me out of bed, absolutely _nothing_.

I felt Naruto's weight shift off the bed, listening as his feet pattered out of the room. I sighed, snuggling into my bed. Now time for more sleep.

* * *

I really couldn't believe it.

Nope.

I couldn't.

Naruto, that idiotic blond boy for shit for brains had somehow managed to get me out of bed and towed me in the direction of the training grounds. I'm still bewildered on how he did it. It was almost amazing yet annoying all bundled into the one.

Not to mention it made me extremely cranky.

That _bastard_.

I don't want to train, I don't need exercise- wait.

Are they slyly trying to tell me I'm overweight? Naw. That cant be it. I can eat as much as I want and not gain an ounce. Though Angie had warned me if I continued down that road I'd regret it in later life, as in I was going to be a giant blob before I turned 21.

The cheek of them.

_All of them_.

I hummed in anger as we made it near the opening of a large field. Naruto released my wrist and continued walking with his hands clasped behind his head, taking long strides. I shuffled behind him, kicking up dirt in the process. I ignored the fact that it was going in my sandals. Though if a stone get stuck in it I'm not going to be happy…

"Ah, Rin, how nice of you to join us." came the voice of Kurenai. I didn't look up to meet her gaze.

"Bite me." I grumbled.

I heard her chuckle "My, my, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

I snorted.

"It didn't take me long to get her to agree coming ether!" cheerily said Naruto. I almost choked on my own saliva. _Agree_? I never agreed to go with anyone. What he should have said was _forced_!

God damn it.

I could have happily slept the whole day away or been sipping tea right now if it wasn't for that idiot. What exactly had I done in my past life to deserve this? Ugh. Just _damn_.

"Rin?"

I looked up at Kurenai blankly, blinking once and raised an eyebrow.

"We have someone we'd like you to meet," she grinned, placing one hand on her hip. "He's going to help you with your training."

"How lovely." I dryly replied.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw a flash of green.

* * *

**I am sooooo so sorry for the late update!**

**Bad news:**** I feel I should inform you all I lost quite a lot of files on my computer and I've been working on replacing them. It's been horrendous, I swear, I've never felt so angry with a computer in my whole life. I'm so sorry! There was also a case of a few incidents that have came up, I was supposed to update this a few days ago but I'm currently undergoing a huge loss in my life. My grandad passed away not too long ago, so it's been a huge blow to me. **

**But the good news!:**** I will start updating regularly, maybe not as regular as before. BUT, I have a large selection of ideas rushing through me right now and I'm heavily excited to write them down. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know, it's very short, but I'll be fixing that in the next chapter:3 **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I**

**I  
I**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Green Monster-**

* * *

If I could, I would have ran back to Kurenai's apartment in a heartbeat. But something had me completely glued to the spot.

I felt surprisingly very cold under the scotching hot sun of Konoha. It almost felt like my brain was giving little vibrations through the numbness. It felt like ice was pumping through my veins and I just couldn't understand why.

I gulped, unable to blink or tare my gaze away from the miraculous yet creepy grin of the new stranger.

Another mystery was is how I ended up in a tree, looking down at the three people. Naruto, Kurenai and the green enigma. I truly am stumped. I don't recall moving at all, but as my mind slowly came to a clear conscious of what I was witnessing, I realised.

_How the fuck did I get myself up a tree?_

I shivered under the gaze of the beady eyed man. His short, bowl cut ink black hair glistening in the bright rays of the sun as he grinned cheerfully up at me. I never knew how one person could be happy to see me…

Or maybe this strange man is always happy?

But how could he be? What he wore, was… very peculiar. Green spandex.

He reminded me oddly enough of the boy I shared a room with in the hospital. What was his name again? Lee? Could these two people be related in some way?

I held in my gasp.

Maybe it was the same person. From what I've witnessed and seen, it shouldn't surprise me. Anything seemed possible from this point.

I felt the bile in the back of my throat and I swallowed back. It was so darn creepy.

And those eyebrows. I shivered again.

I could vaguely hear Naruto stiffly his laugher. This situation was definitely not funny on my behalf. It was just _wrong_.

"Rin," Kurenai called out with a sigh, snapping out of my numb trance. I finally broke eye contact with the strange green being and shot my gaze in her direction. Hopefully she could see the panic in my eyes. "Come down, we have training to do."

I gulped loudly, forcing myself to blink repeatedly before furiously shaking my head, silently pleating with her to let me be.

She sighed, crossing her arms and craned her neck back to gaze back up at me. I clutched the tree tightly, pressing my body against it as if it was a lifeline.

Naruto's laughter seemed to become louder, he no longer held in his laugh but instead let it blow out in one loud squeaky noise of humour. I resisted the urge to spin and glare at the blond boy, biting down on my tongue to hold in my enormous selection of swears.

"Come on Rin, if you don't come down, we'll most certainly come up." Kurenai replied calmly.

I narrowed my eyes at the red eyed woman.

_She wouldn't dare_.

As if sensing my challenge, Kurenai turned to the green monster, waving her hand coolly. "Gai, would you do the pleasure?" she gestured toward me, poking her thumb in my direction.

If it was possible, the cold chill that ran through me became an icy winter that brewed colder and colder with each ticking second. My mind reeled as his grin widened, before he gave something of a salute and preparing to make a dash for the tree.

Before I could utter a word of protest, or scream to leave me be, the man disappeared in a blur of green.

For a split second, I thought he'd just left. That was until I felt warm pressure landing lightly on my shoulder. I stiffened and robotically snapped my neck around.

My eyes widened and I felt a feeling of dread wash over me.

Large green arms wrapped tightly around me.

* * *

I didn't understand.

What was even the point in all of this?

Oh god, I feel so sick.

My stomach twisted and churned, a horrible and angry stitch in my side. My legs and arms, everything inside me, protested and screamed for me to stop and allow myself to drop to the ground.

But I couldn't.

Especially with an overenthusiastic green monster hot at your heels, tailing you.

I glanced over my shoulder, a cold jolt of lightening shot through me and I sped forward at what felt like an inhuman speed.

"Ah! So youthful!" the man, named Gai, hollered loudly. I held back the vomit in my throat.

Kurenai had thought it would be a good idea to begin strength training. And of course I refused at first, that was until she ordered Gai to give me a little bit of inspiration. That felt more like a death threat.

My heart thundered loudly, banging loudly against my ribcage and I was scared it would smash right through me.

"Lets run faster my young youthful friend!" Gai roared cheerfully, pushing himself further to catch up to me. I squeaked, pushing myself even further to gain distance between us.

God damn it.

This is child abuse.

* * *

Naruto rolled around on the ground, laughing hysterically at the scene in front of him. Watching through amused blurry blue eyes as he pointed a shaky finger to the two running figured.

Kurenai, situated beside him, was seated neatly with her legs folded securely under her. She sighed and shook her head, threading a hand through her dark and thick wavy hair. Amusement shone in her ruby red eyes and she cracked a small smile.

She watched peacefully, rolling her eyes as Gai began a speech on how 'youthful' everything is.

Rin didn't seem to inspired or enthusiastic about it. Kurenai noted the frantic look in Rin's eyes when she peeped around to him.

She knew this wasn't the best way to go about training the girl, but it had to be done. Hokage's orders. It had to be done quick but neatly before any proper training could go ahead.

Kurenai had told Rin that this was training, it was technically. But no entirely. She needed Rin to wear down her muscles so they could repair themselves and replace it with new formed cells. It was a risk that was to be taken, there was a high chance that she could tare something but again, it was a direct order to have her trained like this.

Even if she didn't know about it.

Repairing her muscles and body came first before any proper training could be planned.

It's brutal thing to do and no doubt Rin was going to be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks. The first week being the hardest. But it was just going to get harder from here on out. And Kurenai was not about to let her off easy to make her take baby steps.

Kurenai remembers how Rin was in the kitchen. She's an angry cook, even though Rin doesn't see it. She really was and if she could apply that hard determination in physical and mental training she was positive Rin would potentially be an outstanding ninja to the village.

Maybe not perfect or the strongest, but strong nonetheless.

Kurenai had been wondering what ways she could train Rin without her know about. Small things that would challenge her. She'd thought over the idea of having Asuma teach her a few tricks in Shogi. It would be a good idea for tactical thinking and mental challenge to have her properly think outside the box.

She sighed. Kurenai was just ticking down the minutes for Rin to collapse. Though she was surprised at how long she'd been pushing herself for, right now it was about thirty-five minutes. And not once has she slowed down or shown any signs of exhaustion. Though she was sure it was probably because of Gai.

Kurenai chuckled to herself, a job well done.

She was glad she got Gai to help out. It helped a great deal in pushing the young girl.

"Maa, what's going on here?" said a voice from behind Naruto and Kurenai. Kurenai shrugged, glancing over her shoulder and waved a greeting to the approaching silver haired man. "Naruto, shouldn't you be training?"

"Eh? Kakashi?" Naruto stopped in his hysterical laughter and rolled around to gaze up at the approaching man with an orange book in hand.

Kakashi, only showing on single eye while the rest of his face laid covered by a block and a headband covering one eye. He looked down at the two, sitting on the grass.

"What's Gai doing, may I ask?" Kakashi lazily sighed.

Kurenai chuckled to herself again. "He's helping to train Rin." she replied calmly.

Kakashi blinked and looked up at Rin, dashing and sprinting at an inhuman speed. "A civilian?" he raised an eyebrow. "Why would he be training a civilian?" he pondered aloud.

Naruto just shrugged, sniggering as he looked back at the two. "Hokage's orders." said Kurenai, yawning a little.

Kakashi released his free hand from his pocket and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting…" he grumbled to himself. "Well, it's sure to keep Gai distracted for awhile."

Kurenai sighed once more "He's really enjoying himself. Poor child must be scared half to death."

Kakashi chuckled "It would be strange if she wasn't scared." Kurenai nodded in agreement. He cleared his throat before he closed his book and put it away. "Anyway, Naruto, shouldn't you be training? The tournament isn't that far away."

Naruto grumbled something under his breath and what Kurenai could make out, it was something to do with perverted old men.

"It shouldn't be long now." Kurenai exhaled in a huff.

"What shouldn't?" Naruto asked, turning to look at Kurenai.

There was a sudden screech that lit up loudly from the far end of the field, causing the three to look up. Naruto snorted loudly and rolled onto his back, his laughter returning once more.

Rin had face planted the ground.

* * *

**A big thank you to the lovely **_**Radiant Celestial Aura**_** for reviewing my last chapter!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**~Review?:3~**

**I**

**I  
I  
I**


End file.
